el regreso de la legión de fuego
by Max player123
Summary: la cacería de maiev la llevo a las tierras debastadas donde se enfrento a Illidan , ahora con la amenaza del ultimo señor demonio y el rey de los muertos vivientes Illidan y maiev tendrán que dejar de lado sus diferencias para luchar contra el regreso de la legión de kil'jaden y la plaga del rey lich , estos dos viejos enemigos se abrirán paso sin guardarse nada
1. dos viejos enemigos

**dos viejos enemigos**

Illidan stormrage , maiev shadowsong dos viejos enemigos que pos siglos han entablado una lucha de venganza en las tierras devastadas se llevaba a cabo una batalla sin presidentes , entre una vigilante y un cazador de demonios

- Illidan no escaparas esta vez - le grito la vigilante con su abanico - tenemos asuntos pendientes

- escucha vigilante shadowsong , no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi - dijo Illidan con sus gujas abiertas - date por vencida -

- jamas dejare de darte caza Illidan - dijo maiev sacando su abanico -

- veo que tomaste una decisión - dijo Illidan con sus gujas - sin mis nagas y sin tus centinelas me parece que terminaremos esto en este mismo lugar -

- no te llevare a tu celda , me encargare de enterrarte vivo en este lugar - dijo la vigilante

maiev ataco a Illidan con sus abanicos pero el cazador de demonios la bloquea , la elfa toma una daga con un veneno especial para emparejar la pelea

- estas llena de trucos ¿ verdad maiev ? - dijo el híbrido con sarcasmo

- ¡ se hara justicia ! - maiev se transformo en un avatar y ataco a Illidan con toda su furia - lo ves Illidan , sin tus gerreros no eres nada -

- jajajaja , la ingenuidad no te pega vigilante shasowsong - Illidan se limpio la sangre del labio - ahora veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer -

Illidan comenzó a transformarse en un demonio y con sus gujas al rojo vivo ataco a maiev lanzando al avatar contra las columnas del templo oscuro , el cazador castigaba a la zona del torso con sus potentes puños , maiev logra acertarle un corte con su daga envenenada

- te confiaste de tu poder traidor - dijo maiev mientras se ponía en guardia

- ¿ me llamas traidor ? ¿ por que no les dices a los demás lo que hiciste en la guerra de los ancestros ? - pregunto Illidan con su mano en el hombro

- eso no te importa ashal'cerada -

los dos se volvieron a atacar con fuerza pero maiev sentía tanto odio como Illidan , los dos entrelazaron con sus armas , pero en medio de la batalla se sintió un temblor que sacudió las tierras devastadas , haciendo que los dos sean movidos de su equilibrio , Illidan tomo una cadena para sujetarse pero maiev cae sobre el y los dos caen al vacio enredado por las cadenas sujetada por una cuerda

- vaya vaya , parece que estas al borde del vació vigilante - dijo Illidan con sus gujas en la cuerda

- que ni se te ocurra Illidan - dijo maiev tratando de soltarse

- vaya , estamos complicados , si corto la soga las pesadas cadenas te aplastarían tu diminuto cerebro en el vacio pero por desgracia yo caería contigo - dijo el cazador con las gujas en la soga - pero si me salvo desgraciadamente tu también te salvarías y eso me llena de odio ¿ que haré ? ¿ que haré ? si te mato moriré yo también , pero si me salvo te salvo a ti también -

- quizas yo te puedo ayudar miserable insecto - dijo el ultimo de los señores demoníacos

- ¡ kil'jaden ! , debí saber que tu estabas detrás de todo esto - dijo el cazador

- por favor me das mucho crédito - dijo el demonio sacando a los elfos del precipicio - todo el plan es de mi querido hermano archimonde - dijo el demonio

- no soy estúpido , archimonde esta muerto - dijo Illidan cortando las cadenas

- ah correcto y yo me hice con el control de sus muertos vivientes , ahora este mundo caerá y de el nacerá un nuevo régimen -

- seguro que el rey lich estará al asecho - dijo el elfo mitad demonio - pero olvidas algo arthas te seguirá hasta donde sea -

- jajaja , si claro pero el siente mas odio hacia ti que hacia mi - se burlo el demonio - por si no lo sabes los muertos vivientes traerán de nuevo a la legión de fuego y este mundo caerá -

- primero te matare y luego matare a arthas -

kil'jaden desaparece y entre el polvo aparecen varios muertos vivientes , Illidan los olfatea y se prepara para poder pelear pero antes tenia que sacar a maiev del precipicio

- Illidan ¿ este es tu nuevo truco ? -

Illidan la ata del cuello con las pesadas cadenas pero maiev trataba de liberarse , Illidan le lanza la daga para inmovilizar la capa el cazador de demonio le pone la guja en el cuello - escucha vigilante , tenemos problemas mayores , si quieres podemos seguir peleando hasta su ultima estupidez - dijo Illidan - o podemos cooperar para salir de este valle lleno de demonios y muertos vivientes -

- ¿ confiar en ti ? o ¿ ser asesinada por los muertos vivientes de kil'jaden ? -

- cierra la boca o yo te empujare al vació - Illidan abrió sus alas y tomo a maiev de la cintura para salir del templo- no te acostumbres no siempre voy a estar para salvarte el trasero -

- no te preocupes , tocar tus alas casi muertas me da escalofríos - dijo maiev

- esto nos era facil vigilante shadowsong -

- no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma -

los dos elfos decidieron encarar a los nigromantes para poder abrir un portal y salir de las tierras devastadas , Illidan pudo notar que los muertos vivientes avanzaban de a mares mientras el cazador veia a kil'jaden con una especie de conjuro

- necesitamos irnos a ashenvale , allí podremos reunir fuerzas - propuso maiev mientras luchaba contra los nigromantes

- de acuerdo , por ahora nos ocuparemos de los nigromantes de kil'jaden

- ¿ estas seguro de eso cazador de demonios ? - dijo el caballero de la muerte - ¿ estas seguro que son los nigromantes de kil'jaden ? -

- oh lo que faltaba ,¿ cuanto tiempo paso arthas ? -

- ¿ ya se conocen ? - pregunto maiev mientras veia como estaban rodeados por los nigromantes y esqueletos

- mas o menos - Illidan noto un punto vació - así que ¿ tu eres quien esta detrás de esta invasión ? - pregunto Illidan

- lo haz pillado rápido Illidan - dijo arthas mientras kel'tuzad se acercaba - pero después de todo ¿ que importa ? -

el cazador de demonios abrió sus alas y tomo a maiev nuevamente , el rey arthas vio un resplandor pero al abrir los ojos Illidan y maiev no estaba por ningún lado

- búsquenlos y quiero verlos sometidos cuando vuelva - ordeno arthas

- ¿ pero a donde va mi rey ? - pregunto el lich kel'tuzad

- me asegurare de que Illidan no se tope con ningun elfo nocturno ni alto elfo ... en su vida - dijo el rey

continuara...


	2. carrera contra el reloj

**carrera contra el reloj **

Illidan y maiev se habían escapado de los muertos vivientes pero la vigilante sintió un calor en el estomago y sin previo aviso le da un codazo a Illidan haciendo que los dos caiga al suelo

- ¿ que demonios te pasa ? - le pregunto Illidan enfadado

- no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar - dijo la vigilante con ira en su voz - acabemos con esto -

los dos se volvieron a atacarse pero Illidan esquiva el abanico de maiev y con sus gujas al rojo vivo le hace un golpe descendente cortando su piel dejando un corte sobre su ojo derecho de arriba a bajo , Illidan le quito el yelmo

- escucha maiev , ¿ quieres matarme ? de acuerdo nos mataremos después de detener a la legión de fuego - dijo el cazador de demonios con las gujas sobre el cuello de maiev

- de acuerdo , no servirá de nada que nos matemos ahora - dijo maiev

- que lista eres - Illidan le extendió la mano a maiev pero ella la quito del medio para levantarse sola- así vivirás mas ... por ahora -

los dos vieron un enorme complejo de los muertos vivientes , Illidan logro ver a los nagas patrullando por el terreno , el cazador de demonios se les acerco para poder reunir sus fuerzas

- nagas , me alegro de veros - dijo Illidan

- atrapen al cazador de demonios - dijo el naga real

los naga atacaron a Illidan pero maiev lo cubrió por la espalda , los dos seguían luchando contra los nagas , Illidan trataba de hacer que reaccionen pero ellos no escuchaban

- pierdes tu aliento Illidan , estos nagas no te escuchan - dijo maiev luchando contra las hechiceras nagas

- estan bajo la influencia de kil'jaeden - dedujo Illidan - ese miserable me las pagara lo juro -

- primero tenemos que salir de este lugar - dijo maiev

- protegían a lord Illidan a toda costa - dijo el draeniano - por las tierras devastadas -

- ¡ Akama ! , me alegro de verte - dijo Illidan con un tono suave

- el príncipe kael nos envió a buscarte - dijo el viejo - el y sus tropas combaten contra un ejercito de muertos vivientes , nagas poseídos y elfas nocturnas corrompidas -

- ¡¿ mis centinelas ?! ¡¿ están poseídas por los muertos vivientes ?! - pregunto maiev

- oh asi es vigilante elfa nocturna - dijo el draeniano - todo es culpa de un demonio de la legión llamado Talos el decapitador , sus tropas han acordonado el paso de la entrada al templo oscuro donde las tropas de el príncipe kael están resistiendo en su nombre -

- tenemos que ayudar a kael - dijo Illidan

- ¿ que ? ¿ estas loco ? - dijo maiev frenando a Illidan - tenemos que llegar a los bosques de ashenvale para reunirnos con shando stormrage - dijo maiev

- si lo se , se que el tiempo apremia pero no puedo abandonar a kael - dijo Illidan decidido - después de todo es mi mano derecha -

- entonces iré contigo Illidan -

- ah ¿ no querías irte ? - pregunto Illidan

- no te quedaras con toda la gloria para ti solo , envidioso - dijo maiev encaminado al templo oscuro

los dos elfos se deslizaron por las colinas de arena para ver a los elfos sanguinarios resistiendo las tropas de Talos , Illidan decide usar sus alas para cruzar el gran valle , maiev se aferra al cuerpo de Illidan y este la toma de la cintura

- oye , cuida donde pones tus manos - dijo fríamente maiev

- descuida , lo ultimo que quisiera hacer es romper el hielo contigo - dijo Illidan con tono de burla

maiev agacho la cabeza para evitar mirar a Illidan quien volaba por el valle evitando a los muertos vivientes , aunque sin saberlo , los demonios de la cripta salieron de la arena y atacaron con su red y derribaron al dúo que cayeron a la arena

- maldita sea , no puedo creer esta suerte - dijo Illidan con tono de ira

- quítate esas redes - dijo maiev - yo te cubriré cazador de demonios ashal'serada -

maiev decide cubrir a Illidan quien se estaba quitando las redes de sus alas , la vigilante ataco a los demonios de la cripta con suma fiereza pero uno de los demonios salio de abajo de la arena y la toma de los pies haciendo que pierda el equilibrio , Illidan corto las patas peludas del demonio con sus gujas para poder terminar con ellos

- esto no sera fácil vigilante shadowsong - dijo Illidan espalda a espalda con maiev

- no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma -

los dos se pusieron a pelear mientras kael resistía en el templo oscuro , los elfos sanguinarios eran reducidos con rapidez , el príncipe decide subir a la terraza para atacar con mas eficacia , pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a lady vashj con los nagas reales a sus lados

- lady vashj -

- príncipe kael'thas , rindete y os perdonaremos la vida - dijo la naga poseída - deja a tus hombre a manos de Talos y te salvaremos la vida -

- ¿ creéis que seria capaz de enviar 1000 hombres a la muerte con tal de salvar la mía ? - dijo kael con tono desafiante - estas equivocada mi lady -

- no es momento ...para heroísmo - dijo la naga - son tus hombre o tu vida -

- que así sea , por quel'thalas -

el mago sanguinario se bario a duelo contra la naga , mientras Illidan estaba rodeado junto con maiev por los demonios de la cripta , Illidan noto que los nagas y los elfos sanguinarios se batieron a duelo , mientras el responsable estaba parado en la torre riendo como solo los demonios hace

- alli esta el bellaco responsable de esto - dijo Illidan

- ¿ que demonios estas esperando ? - pregunto maiev - ve por el mientras distraigo a los muertos vivientes

Illidan asiente con la cabeza y se separa de maiev para encarar al lider del atentado contra el templo oscuro , mientras maiev era rodeado por los muertos vivientes y kael luchaba contra lady vashj

continuara...


	3. el poder de los elfos nocturnos

**el poder de los elfos nocturnos **

Illidan logro sobrevolar hasta la torre donde Talos controlaba a los nagas y a los muertos vivientes , Illidan logro encarar al demonio con cuerpo de toro quien tenia un arete en la nariz y una hacha de doble filo en cada mano

- ¿ eres tu el causante de todo esto demonio ? - pregunto Illidan

- si , pero no es solo merito mio no - dijo el demonio - también le debo mucho crédito a mi señor kil'jaeden el es la cabecilla del regreso de la legión de fuego , una vez que hordas tras hordas de demonios salgan para aniquilar este patético mundo , el próximo en caer sera el rey lich y sus lacayos muertos vivientes -

- me vale poco lo que hagas con el mundo pero no te metas con un cazador de demonios - dijo Illidan

los demonios se batieron a duelo entre ellos para saber quien era el mas fuerte ,mientras kael estaba encarando a lady vashj , mientras tanto maiev encara a los muertos vivientes , pero el caballero de la muerte estaba vigilando a la vigilante

- esos elfos debiluchos ¿ por que no se dan por vencidos ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

- su espíritu es fuerte - dijo el lich kel'thuzad - no es fácil doblegar sus espíritus -

- supongo que para forzar el espíritu de esos elfos hace falta un poco de... fuerza bruta - dijo arthas - no interfieras kel'thuzad ahora me voy a divertir un poco -

el caballero de la muerte salio para poder encarar a maiev que haba matado a los muertos vivientes , el caballero tomo su espada y ataco a maiev pero ella desaparece y aparece detrás de arthas

- supongo que tendré que castigarte por tus crímenes - dijo maiev

- ¿ crímenes ? ¿ cuales crímenes ? - dijo arthas

- ¡ se hará justicia ! -

maiev ataco a arthas pero el caballero de la muerte logra bloquear el abanico de maiev , el caballero la ataco con su espiral de la muerte derribando a maiev , ella cae al suelo pero arthas no freno su ataque , la vigilante rueda por la arena para esquivar las estocadas de arthas

- veo que aun te quedan fuerzas vieja jabalí - dijo arthas con un tono de burla - vamos te daré pelea -

arhtas le hace un corte en el cuello a maiev , la elfa se trata de levantar pero el caballero de la muerte la vuelve a atacar derribando a la elfa , mientras Illidan estaba concentrado derrotando a Talos se percata de que arthas estaba acabando a maiev

- jamas me perdonare por esto - Illidan retiro sus gujas del cuello de Talos

el cazador de demonios salta para poder pelear con arthas , el caballero de la muerte se estaba divirtiendo con el sufrimiento de maiev

- vamos vigilante , me quiero divertir un poco mas - dijo arthas con su espada en mano

- ¡ arthas ! ¿ querías diversión eh ? , ahora te la voy a dar - dijo Illidan

- bueno , parece que me voy a divertir mucho -

el caballero de la muerte se bate a duelo con el cazador de demonios mientras maiev trataba de respirar pero se le hacia muy difícil

- ¿que te pasa arthas ? ¿ acaso gastaste todas tus fuerzas peleando contra una mujer ? - se burlo Illidan

- ¿ quieres pelear de verdad Illidan ? - dijo arthas

los dos se pusieron a pelear pero antes de arthas pudiera arremeter contra maiev con sus ultimas fuerzas le lanza una daga envenenada

- ¿ que ... ¿ que demonios me hiciste ? - dijo arthas

- es una daga envenenada - dijo maiev - era un veneno especialmente para Illidan pero el destino cambia mis planes -

- miserable ...te matare ... miserable - dijo arthas sintiendo el veneno en las venas

- no si lo puedo evitar -

Illidan ve la guardia baja y le hace un corte en el pecho rasgando su armadura , arthas retrocede mientras su sangre se derramaba

- maldito , esto no se quedara así - dijo arthas con su mano en el pecho

arthas desaparece y deja a Illidan con sus hojas llenas de sangre , cuando mira a maiev ella no podia respirar , Illidan mira a maiev con dificultades para respirar , el cazador de demonios se acerca y le quita el yelmo

- no ... no ... puedo ...respirar ... - dijo la joven

- maldición , de esto me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida -

el cazador de demonios comienzo a respirar hondo y posa sus labios con los de maiev , el cazador de demonios deja salir el aire para que la elfa respire , maiev abre los ojos y nota a Illidan , este se pone de pie y le entrega el yelmo sin mirar a los ojos de la elfa

- no se lo digas a nadie Illidan o me las pagaras - dijo la elfa

- ah que romántico , la vigilante y el cazador - dijo Talos preparado para pelear - supongo que los enterrare juntos -

los elfos atacaron juntos pero Talos bloquea las gujas de Illidan , pero no se percato de que maiev le lanzo sus cuchillas que se enterraron en su estomago , Illidan uso sus armas para decapitar al decapitador , la cabeza de Talos cayo al suelo y rodó hasta los pies de maiev , los dos elfos miraron como el hechizo del demonio libero a las centinelas y a los nagas

- lord Illidan , ¿ que nos paso ? - pregunto la bruja naga

- fueron poseídos por un demonio que acabamos de eliminar con un poco de esfuerzo -

- escucha Illidan tenemos que avisar a tu hermano de que la legión volverá - dijo maiev con dificultad

- recupera tu aliento maiev - dijo Illidan - por que no me servirá de nada una guerrera débil -

- escucha Illidan , no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que paso - dijo maiev con la cabeza agachada

- es la hora , kael , vashj prepárense para pelear una vez mas -

- ¿ puedo preguntar mi lord quien nos atacara ? - pregunto kael

- claro joven elfo - dijo Illidan - lucharemos una vez mas contra la legión de fuego , pero esta vez tendrás la oportunidad de vengar a tus hermanos caídos - dijo Illidan

- supongo que es verdad - dijo kael - ahora tendré que vengar a mi patria y a mis hermano -

- necesito que reúnan las tropas y los veré en tres idas a la hora del solsticio en la isla theramore para enfrentar a los demonios - dijo Illidan

- ¿ que hará usted lord Illidan ? - dijo kael

- iré a buscar a los druidas que lucharon al lado de mi hermano durante la invasión de la legión - dijo Illidan

los grupos se separaron para poder empezar a reunir las tropas , pero maiev sabia que Illidan estaría envuelto en esto de una forma u otra

continuara...


	4. la trampa y la duda

**la trampa y la duda **

Illidan y maiev lograron vencer a Talos , ellos miraron a su alrededor las centinelas , nagas y elfos sanguinarios sin vida por todos lados

- tanta muerte - dijo maiev - a estas alturas las fuerzas de los muertos vivientes se multiplicara -

- si pero no podemos pensar en eso maiev , tenemos que ir a los bosques de ashenvale para poder controlar la situación a nuestro favor -

- disculpe lord Illida ¿ nosotros lo encontraremos en la isla theramore ? - pregunto kael

mientras Illidan y maiev se separaron del grupo para poder reunir sus tropas , pero Illidan logro oler a arthas , el caballero de la muerte salio de escena para lograr llegar a los bosques de ashenvale , luego de tres días arthas logro llegar con tiempo de sobra , mientras tanto la sacerdotisa tyrande estaba vigilando las tierras de ashenvale

- ¿ le ocurre algo sacerdotisa tyrande ? - le pregunto su arquera

- no lo se joven - dijo la sacerdotisa - siento un peligroso mal que se acerca a nosotros , es difícil explicar pero puedo sentirlo -

- ¿ los demonios se aproximan ? - le pregunto la novata

- no lo se , pero se que algo se acerca - dijo la sacerdotisa - eh un momento ¿ ese humano ? -

la sacerdotisa se acerco a arthas quien traia las mismas intenciones que en las tierras devastadas , tyrande dudo sobre la peligrosidad de arthas aunque el olor de la muerte le llego de lejos

- forastero , no eres bienvenido en este lugar - le dijo tyrande con tono frió

- descuida vengo en son de paz sacerdotisa- dijo arthas - eh venido a advertirles de un peligroso mal que azotara esta tierra -

- ¿ que clase de mal te refieres forastero ? - pregunto tyrande

- hablo de la legión de fuego - dijo arthas - sera traída de nuevo por uno de ustedes -

- ¿ quien ? ¿ quien traerá la legión de fuego ? - pregunto la elfa del arco

- su nombre es Illidan stormrage - dijo arthas - el y su amo kil'jaeden el ultimo de los señores demonios traerán de nuevo a la horda de demonios a estas tierras para que ardan en el infierno -

- ¿ Illidan hará eso ? - pregunto tyrande - se me hace difícil de creer -

- puede creer lo que quiera mi lady , pero yo tengo mis motivos para que ustedes lo sepan - dijo arthas

- ¿ que motivos son esos ? - pregunto la elfa

- venganza - dijo arthas - Illidan me convirtió e esto lo que usted ve ahora - dijo arthas mirando los ojos de tyrade que sentía piedad por el caballero de la muerte

- siento mucho tu pena joven humano ¿ podrás volver a la normalidad ? - pregunto la arquera

- no creo que sea posible - mintió arthas - pero me queda el consuelo de que Illida pagara por sus crímenes - dijo arthas

- descuida humano , la diosa salvara tu alma - dijo tyrande

- se lo agradezco mucho mi lady -

arthas agacho la cabeza para saludar a tyrande y desaparece entre los arboles donde aparece kel'thuzad asesinando a los arqueros de tyrade

- ya basta lich - dijo arthas - tenemos que salir de este lugar -

- supongo que tiene razon mi rey , estos elfos son muy débiles para nosotros -

- no te preocupes lich , no hay razón para no ser civilizados - se burlo el caballero de la muerte

los dos salieron de los bosques mientras que el las tierras devastadas Illidan y maiev se apresuraron en avanzar para llegar mas rápido pero Illidan se le ocurrió una idea para llegar con tyrande y furion

- tengo algo que nos puede servir -

Illidan invoco un lobo negro con ojos rojos y unos largos colmillos que salian de su boca - ¿ un lobo colmillos de dragon ? - pregunto maiev - ¿ de donde lo sacaste ? -

- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi maiev -

Illidan se trepo a su lobo pero vio a maiev que estaba en la arena con la mirada de ira - ¿ que se supone que haga caminar ? -

- si quieres ? -

Illidan trepo a maiev en el lomo del animal y comenzó el galope , ella sintió los brazos de Illidan al rededor de su cintura pero también sintió los latidos del corazón de Illidan , ahora los dos se embarcaron en el viaje a ashenvale

continuara...


	5. la advertencia y una contra

**la advertencia y un contra **

Illidan y maiev lograron llegar a los bosques de ashenvale , pero cuando notaron que las centinelas no estaban se separaron para buscar a alguien que los ayude , Illidan y maiev fueron por camino separados para buscar a los elfos nocturnos pero cuando el cazador de demonios siguió por el camino de la derecha se encontró a varias centinelas

- es el cazador de demonios - grito la centinela - todos a el -

los elfos nocturnos salieron de sus escondites para atacar a Illidan pero este parecía estar dispuesto a evitar pelear contra ellas

- esperen no quiero pelear contra ustedes...- las centinelas no escucharon y atacaron a Illidan , la líder de ellas Shandris feathermoon ordeno el asesinato del cazador de demonios

- no le muestres piedad - ordeno la elfa - acabad con el traidor en el nombre de la diosa elune -

las centinelas lograron enlazar a Illidan con las enredaderas , Illidan noto los ojos de la joven pero el con sus gujas logro cortar las enredaderas zafandonse de el ataque de las elfas nocturnas

- escucha elfa , no quiero hacerte daño solo vengo a advertirles sobre el gran mal de la legión - dijo Illidan con tono serio

- ya hemos escuchado suficiente , atacad hermanas -

las elfas atacaron a Illidan , el cazador de demonios comenzó a esquivar las flechas de la arquera , cuando sin que el cazador la viera toma una daga y se la arroja al cazador de demonios pero este lo esquiva dejando un corte en su rostro

- escucha elfa no quiero pelear contigo - dijo Illidan notando la postura de la elfa

- los traidores merecen la muerte en nombre de la diosa -

Illidan se lanza contra la elfa tomando su arco y arrinconando a shandris contra un árbol , Illidan trompe el arco en dos partes y la joven toma la daga de entre su armadura , el cazador noto que la joven lo ataco pero el la tomo de la muñeca y la comenzó a apretar hasta que Shandris soltó la daga

- anda matame - dijo la elfa - jamas escaparas de la ira de la diosa -

- no pretendo matarte joven , jamas pretendí hacerlo - dijo Illidan con sus manos entrelazadas con al joven elfa

- ¿ que... ? ¿ que quieres conmigo ? - pregunto la elfa

- vengo a advertiros sobre el regreso de la legión de fuego a manos de kil'jaeden - dijo Illidan notando los hermosos ojos de la joven - por eso le suplico que me llevéis donde esta mi hermano para derrotar a la legión -

- ¿ como se que no me estas mintiendo ? - pregunto la joven

- entiendo por que dudas de mi - dijo el joven bajando las manos de shandris - supongo que lo encontrare por mi cuenta , lamento haberte lastimado -

el cazador de demonios se levanta mientras ayudaba a la elfa que lo ataco y ella noto la sinceridad de las palabras de Illidan pero aun tenia sus dudas - espera cazador de demonios - dijo Shandris con tono suave - te ayudare , me entere que shando stormrage esta en el llano de la luna en la base del monte hyjal -

- gracias joven pero ¿ por que cambiaste de parecer ? - pregunto el cazador de demonio

- no se ...- Shandris bajo la mirada mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían por el rubor - supongo que si nuestro hogar esta en peligro tendremos que luchar una vez mas - Shandris evito mirar al elfo - pero si te pasas de la raya te elimino ¿ entiendes ? -

los dos elfos salieron para la base del hyjal y encontrar a su hermano , mientras maiev seguía el rastro de las centinelas donde encontró un foco de resistencia luchado contra los muertos vivientes que azotaron a pequeña escala

- resistan centinelas - dijo la vigilante - las ayudare -

- bendita sea la diosa - dijo la jinete - nos envió a una de las mejores vigilantes - dijo la elfa de la pantera

las elfas resistieron mientras los druidas y las dríades llegaron para ayudar guiados por al sacerdotisa Tyrande , la vigilante vio que la sacerdotisa trajo refuerzos

- adelante guerreros , Maiev necesita nuestra ayuda - dijo la sacerdotisa

los elfos nocturnos lucharon contra los muertos vivientes , pero el líder era uno de los señores del terror restante que guiaba , tyrande noto a Kamara quien con sus alas negras logro levantar a los muertos a nombre de kil'jaeden

- acaben con todos los elfos nocturnos - ordeno el señor del terror

- salgáis de este lugar malditos muertos vivientes - dijo tyrande - no sois bienvenidos en este lugar -

la vigilante y la sacerdotisa atacaron al señor del terror pero el desaparece y aparece lejos de la zona para luchar contra las elfas nocturnas

- escucha Maiev , puedo ver que el humano no me mintió - dijo la sacerdotisa

- no importa eso ahora - dijo la vigilante - asha'serada -

la vigilante ataco a Kamara pero este le lanzo su plaga de murciélagos , tyrande lo ataco con su arco peor el señor del terror las quema con sus poderes de fuego , el señor del terror invoco a un demonio pero maiev le corto la cabeza con su abanico

- eso es un insulto elfas nocturnas - dijo el señor del terror - en el nombre de la legión -

el señor las ataco con sus poderes pero las elfas lo esquivan , cuando Kamara se da cuenta de que las raíces salieron del suelo y lo inmovilizaron

- ¡ Furion ! - le grito Tyrande - me alegro de verte -

- no te emociones Tyrande - dijo el archi-druida - la batalla esta lejos de terminar -

los tres atacaron con facilidad pero el señor del terror comenzó a absorber las fuerzas de los tres elfos , cuando Furion estaba debilitado noto una sombra que le disparo varias flechas , el señor del terror las esquiva saltando hacia atrás pero encara a Illidan

- jajaja mas basura - dijo el señor del terror

- ¿ osas desafiarme ? - pregunto Illidan - es hora de que te envié donde perteneces -

el cazador de demonios se enfrento con el señor del terror pero cuando Kamara le hace un gran corte en el pecho con sus garras , Illidan le corta el cuello con sus gujas , finalmente con la casi muerte del señor del terror los muertos vivientes comienzan a caer de a montones sin vida

- ¿ creéis de verdad que me venciste ? - dijo el señor del terror con poco aire - aunque te resistas la legión volverá y no habrá nada que podéis hacer elfo híbrido , la derrota que sufrí en estas tierras es la puerta a la victoria de la legión -

- ya cierra la boca -

Illidan logro vencer al señor del terror pero sintió las raíces de Furion en sus pies que llegaron hasta su pecho abriendo mas las heridas de su pecho

- Illidan , sabia que tu estabas detrás de esta invasión - dijo Furion

- no hermano , eh venido a ayudaros lo juro - dijo Illidan sintiendo como su sangre caía sobre las raíces

- no me importa - dijo Furion liberando a Illidan - vete de este lugar y nunca vuelvas porque jamas los elfos nocturnos iran a la guerra mientras yo gobierne -

- entonces quizás hayas gobernado lo suficiente hermano - dijo Illidan con su mano en el pecho - Malfurion stormrage como elfo nocturno reclamo mi derecho de desafiar tu liderazgo y te desafió a un duelo para decidir el control de los elfos nocturnos - desafió Illidan

- acepto el desafió Illidan , quien gane esta noche a la luz de la luna decidiremos quien vencerá y quien caerá - dijo Malfurion

continaura...


	6. la batalla del druida y el cazador

**la batalla del druida y el cazador **

Illidan y Malfurion , Malfurion vs Illidan , los tambores estaban sonando , las armas habian sido retiradas , en la taquillas los elfos se reunieron para ver al archi-druida de la luz de luna luchar contra el cazador de demonios

- escucha Illidan te daré la oportunidad de retirarte pacíficamente y evitar tu propia derrota - dijo el archi-druida

- no me daré por vencido hermano - dijo el cazador de demonios - la gente necesita otros caminos -

las flautas sonaron , los tambores cataron y los guerreros estaban de espaldas con la rodillas en el suelo , cuando se escucho el soplido del viento , los elfos se levantaron y con una gran velocidad intercambiaron puñetazos entre ellos , la magia de furion le dio gran ventaja en los arboles , Illidan logro usar sus poderes para camuflarse en las sombras , Illidan sorprendió a Furion por la espalda pero este voltea y toma a su hermano con las raíces por los pies , Furion lo ataco con toda las luces de amanecer que salieron de su bastón pero el cuerpo de Illidan la resistía

- te volviste mas fuerte que antes Illidan - dijo Malfurion mientras estrangulaba a su hermano con las raíces

- soy mas fuerte de lo que crees hermano - Illidan se libera de las raíces de Furion con sus garras al rojo vivo

los elfos siguieron intercambiando puñetazos , Illidan lo golpea con fuerza en el estomago a su hermano , el se inclina , el cazador de demonios lo golpea con un mandoble descendente en la nuca , Furion le da un gran golpe en la cara y decide refugiarse en el follaje

- no importa donde te escondas Furion - dijo Illidan con furia - solo estas alargando tu derrota -

los hermanos intercambiaron de nuevo ataques magicos pero una de las llamaradas de Illidan derriba a Furion quien cae sobre las mismas aguas de los elfos , el archi-druida lo azota con las marejadas de agua pero el cazador de demonios se repliega detrás de los tomos druidicos engañado a Furion pero cuando lo descubre lo ataco

- no importa que corras Illidan jamas dominaras estas tierras - dijo Furion

- nunca pretendí dominar este mundo hermano - dijo la voz del cazador de demonios - ¿ quien te dijo eso ? -

- el humano que me visito me dijo que tu atacarías junto con la legión de fuego - dijo el archi-druida

el cazador de demonios salto detrás de Furion y los dos caían de los arboles intercambiando puñetazos , Furion toma su daga y atenta contra la vida de Illidan pero tyrande le lanza su espada para emparejar las cosas , los dos se enfrentaron con sus armas cortante

- date por vencido Illidan , no quiero matarte - la sangre de Furion caía de su nariz y su labio mientras que la sangre de Illidan tenia la herida del pecho abierta gracias a las espinas de su hermano - Illidan no duraras mucho así -

- espero durar lo suficiente para que me veas de espaldas al piso -

los elfos se atacaron haciendo varios cortes en sus cuerpos , mientras Furion trataba de evitar matar a Illidan , el cazador de demonios sentía que su sangre hervía como la lava del monte de las animas , el cazador de demonios soltó la espada y Furion lo ataco con sus raíces que golpearon a Illidan arrojando su cuerpo contra los arboles , Furion tomo la espada y trata de atacar a Illidan pero cuando se acerco una criatura salto sobre el con grandes garras y colmillos , Furion intento tomar la espada de tyrande pero la criatura la tomo entre sus manos y la partió en mil pedazos

- ¿ Illidan ? - pregunto el archi-druida - ¿ que te paso ?

el demonio lo tomo y lo azoto con zarpazos muy poderosos pero el druida se resistió , en el golpe final Furion cayo de espaldas y su hermano apoyando sus garras en la garganta de Furion

- Illidan , espera no lo hagas - dijo shandris con sus pequeñas manos sobre las manos de Illidan - por favor necesita calmarse -

Illidan escucho las palabras de la elfa y soltó a su hermano , cuando cambio de forma a Illidan le dio la cara a los elfos nocturnos - escuchadme elfos de la noche , vencí a su líder como manda las reglas y ahora soy vuestro amo y señor y les ordeno que detengan a la legión -

- no obedecerán esa orden jamas Illidan -

- ¿ que ? ¿ por que no ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- por que lo ultimo que harían es ir a una guerra directa contra la legión de fuego - dijo el druida

- ¿ que estas sugiriendo Furion ? - pregunto Illidan - ¿quedarnos aquí sentados mientras el mundo arde en llamas?-

- ningun elfo ira a la guerra Illidan , eso de seguro -

el cazador de demonios tomo sus armas y le dio la espalda a los elfos nocturnos pero la voz de shandris lo detiene

- mis arqueras esta listas para la lucha - dijo shandris con la mirada en su arco

- te doy las gracias joven arquera - dijo Illidan con sus gujas en sus manos - solo te pido que no cometamos un error en empezar el asedio contra la legión -

- ¿ cual es el plan lord Illidan ? - pregunto la elfa cargando sus flechas

- iremos a reunir a las tropas que lucharon contra la legion , la alianza y la horda que ayudaron en la defensa del hyjal -

- ire con usted pero necesitara mas que una arquera para traspasar las defensas de los muertos vivientes - dijo la elfa

- espera Illidan - lo detiene Maiev - mis vigilantes estan preparadas -

- las hijas de la sombra están preparadas - dijo Tyrande

- ¿ Tyrande ? -

- lo lamento Furion pero Illidan necesita nuestra ayuda y no se la negare después de haberme salvado la vida - dijo la sacerdotisa

- supongo que nos corresponde a nosotros cuatro reunir a las tropas una vez mas - dijo Illidan

- pero necesitamos llegar con mayor velocidad y mantenernos en contacto - dijo Tyrande con su búho en la mano

- jamas olvidare este favor Tyrande - dijo Illidan - te prometo que te lo pagare de una forma u otra -

los cuatro tomaron caminos separados pero maiev salio junto a Illidan para las tierras de kalimdor , el cazador de demonios no dejo de pensar en lo que le dijo su hermano

- linda chica ¿ verdad Illidan ? - le pregunto Maiev

- ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- hablo de shandris , parece estar muy interesado en ti Illidan - dijo la vigilante - por algo dicen que el amor es como un rayo -

- ¿ por que dicen eso Maiev ? -

- por que no se sabe cuando y donde caerá -

los dos guardaron silencio mientras el tiempo paso para encontrar el camino a las tierras de kalimdor mientras Tyrande y la joven shandris salieron a las tierras de la alianza , por su parte Furion movilizo sus tropas de sus hogares para llegar al punto central donde enfrentarían a la legión de fuego una vez mas

continuara...


	7. el plan de invasión

**el plan de invasión **

tres días después de la batalla de los hermanos stormrage , maiev junto con Illidan lograron llegar al centro del mar para encontrar la isla theramore para encontrar a la líder de los sobrevivientes humanos jaina proutmure

- saludos elfos nocturnos , soy lady jaina líder de la resistencia humana -

- saludos mi lady , soy Illidan stormrage y ella es Maiev shadowsong - dijo el cazador de demonios - venimos a advertiros sobre el regreso de la legión de fuego -

cuando Jaina estaba por advertir sobre el plan de la legión , arthas aparece con un grupo de muertos vivientes para azotar la isla , los centinelas sonaron la alarma pero arthas le ordeno asesinar a todos los que estén en las isla

- adelante guerreros maten a todos de inmediato - ordeno el caballero de la muerte

- los muertos vivientes están avanzando ¡ retrocedan ! - ordeno el general de la guardia real

los humanos retrocedieron para que los muertos vivientes los acorralaran en su fuerte , los elfos formaron una barrera mágica para evitar que los muertos pasen pero arthas los asesina con facilidad

- detente arthas o me veré obligada a destruirte junto con cualquier muerto viviente - dijo Jaina

- por que una vez te quise Jaina te dejare ir pero si te metes en mi camino te asesinare - dijo arthas

Jaina lo ataco con unas bolas de fuego y arthas voltea enfurecido y trato de atacar a Jaina pero Illidan cubre la estocada con su guja derecha pero arthas mira con un odio profundo al cazador de demonios

- eres muy bueno peleando con una mujer - dijo el cazador - veamos si eres bueno peleando conmigo -

el cazador de demonios derriba de su caballo al caballero de la muerte , cuando se enfrentaron en tierra mientras Maiev dirigía a las tropas de la alianza

- ¡ Illidan ! ¿ donde demonios estas ? - maiev mira a Illidan luchando contra arthas pero ella estaba ocupada con los muertos vivientes , arthas estaba forcejeando contra Illlidan

- sabes Illidan me dará mucho gusto verte atravesado por mi espada -

- ya veremos quien mata a quien -

Illidan lanzo el cuerpo de arthas contra las cabañas para atacar con eficacia pero arthas se pone de pie y ataca con sus espirales de la muertes , Illidan los esquivo y fue sorprendido por los nigromantes

- arthas eres un tramposo - dijo Illidan mientras veía a los nigromantes rodearlo

- bueno ¿ que puedo decir ? , todo es valido en el amor y la guerra -

los nigromantes atacaron al cazador de demonios pero Jaina lo salvo usando su ventisca , Illidan se pone a cubierto y Jaina encara al caballero de la muerte

- vaya que eres valiente Jaina -

- arthas hace años te quise mucho , pero ahora no se quien eres - le dijo Jaina con la voz a medio quebrar

- lastima que no puedas ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista pero tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer - dijo arthas bajando de su caballo - todo por el rey lich -

- arthas sabes que odio recurrir a la violencia -

- eres débil Jaina , siempre lo fuiste pero descuida me encargare de que cuando revivías reencarnes en un guerrero inquebrantable - dijo arthas mientras la agonía de escarcha brillaba

- preferiria morir antes de servirte a ti y atu rey - dijo Jaina preparando su elemento agua

- no seas aburrida porque todos lo que dicen eso mueren , ademas después de que te revivía no tendrás mas opción que obedecerme - arthas invoco a un fantasma para atacar a Jaina pero a ella se le hacia familiar - ¿ te resulta familiar Jaina ?-

- ¡ padre !, ¡ no !-

Jaina ataco a arthas con toda su furia pero la magia de la hechicera fue absorbida por la espada del caballero de la muerte , arthas ataco a la hechicera pero ella bloque el ataque de arthas con su vara pero cuando el caballero de la muerte le hace un corte descendente corta a la mitad la vara de Jaina y ella ca al suelo con la agonía de escacha sobre su cuello

- ya que estas por morir te diré algo - dijo arthas acercando su espada al pecho de la joven - no tenias ninguna posibilidad de derrotarme -

- ¿ que es lo que quieres ? ¿ que quieres hacer con nosotros ? -pregunto Jaina

- ya que estas a punto de morir te lo diré - dijo arthas con su mano en el cabello de Jaina - veras el rey lich decidió que era hora de que la legión de fuego desapareciera pero para eso necesitaban un ejercito potente para derrotarlos ¿ que mas que los elfos que lucharon contra la legión en tiempos milenarios ?-

- ¿ usas a los elfos para que derroten la legión ? - arthas se sorprendió de la mirada de Jaina - ¿ pero que ganarías tu ? -

- una vez que la legión este disuelta me haré con el control de su ejercito y dominare este mundo en un glorioso baño de caos y oscuridad -

- eres un tonto arthas - dijo Jaina con una sonrisa

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por controlar un enorme ejercito ? -

- no , por decirme todo antes de tiempo - Jaina desaparece de las manos de arthas dejando al caballero con el rabo entre las patas , arthas mira que Jaina se le escapo y se enfurece mas con la alianza

- ! malditas seas Jaina , no podrás huir del azote del los muertos vivientes !-

los muertos vivientes avanzaban pero cuando estaban a punto de tomar la capital de los humanos , un paladín aparece para arremeter contra el ejercito de los muertos vivientes con su propio ejercito de guerreros

- adelante guerreros , por la luz -

- ¡ Tirion ! gracias a las estrellas que llegaste a tiempo - dijo Jaina emocionada

- luego habrá tiempo para saludos formales mi lady pero ahora tendremos que luchar - el paladín vio a la vigilante que luchaba al lado del cazador de demonios , el paladín cura con su luz divina el cuerpo de Illidan y este hace retroceder las tropas de arthas

- ¡ retirada ! ¡ retirada hombres ! -

el ejercito de muertos vivientes se estaba por retirar pero el paladín ordeno masacrar a los muertos , la mitad del ejercito de arthas había caído , mientras el cazador de demonios estaba de pie sobre la sangre y los cadáveres de los muertos vivientes mirando fijamente la silueta de arthas en el horizonte , el final se acercaba y uno de los dos estaba por caer

continuara ...


	8. el ataque de la legión de fuego

**el ataque de la legión de fuego **

tres días después de la batalla de los hermanos stormrage , Tyrande y Shandris se embarcaron para llegar a las lejanas tierras de durotar donde buscarían a Thrall el líder delos orcos , luego de avanzar in enfrentarse a varios centauros y hombres cerdos , se detienen en un oasis para descansar

- hemos avanzado mas de tres días sacerdotisa Tyrande ¿ cuando llegaremos a la ciudad de los orcos ? - pregunto la joven limpiando la herida de su pierna

- espero que pronto joven ... - Tyrande quedo mirando como Shandris se limpiaba la herida con un trozo de tela muy conocida - dime Shandris ¿ ese trozo de tela de donde lo sacaste ? -

- bueno yo...-

- no no no , ese trozo es de la toga de Illidan ¿ no es así ? - pregunto Tyrande

- bueno , cuando intente detener a Illidan , el me hizo un corte en la pierna derecha , cuando se dio cuenta que estaba herida corto un trozo de tela y me lo amarro a la herida - dijo Shandris con el sonrojo en su rostro

- bueno es evidente que le caes bien a Illidan - dijo tyrande

- todos dicen que Illidan es un ser malvado pero yo vi e su corazón tanto dolor como bondad - dijo Shandris con su daga en la mano - supongo que no se puede juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo -

cuando las elfas se pusieron de pie fueron rodeados por los troll arranca cabezas , la joven del arco de madera asesina al primero con su flecha , los trolls atacaron con sus lanzas pero las elfas comienzan a correr , cuando llegaron a un barranco , Shandris toma su arco nuevamente para usar sus poderes y al lanzar su flecha logra atravesar a dos de sus perseguidores de un solo golpe

- ¡ basta ! , no derramaremos mas sangre - dijo la voz del jefe de la horda - saludos elfas nocturnas soy Trhall hijo de durotar , jefe de la horda -

- soy Tyrande Whisperwind sacerdotisa de la diosa Elune - dijo Tyrande presentando sus títulos - ella es mi pupila Shandris Feathermoon -

- mucho gusto señoritas pero ¿ que os trae a estas lejanas tierras ? - le pregunto Trhall

- venimos a advertiros que la legión de fuego volverá para tratar de consumir este mundo una vez mas y necesitamos la ayuda de todos vuestros guerreros -

- si lo se - dijo el jefe de la horda - hace siete lunas que tengo el mismo sueño en que uno de ustedes es asesinado por la legión y aseguro su caída -

- ¿ uno de nosotros ? - pregunto Shandris - sacerdotisa tyrande ¿ sera Furion ? -

- lo dudo mucho - dijo el jefe - era un elfo que nunca vi , tenia cuerpo de demonio incluso alas de tal magnitud -

- ¡ es Illidan ! - dijo la arquera con voz a medio quebrar - dígame que no es el -

- tranquilízate Shandris - le ordeno tyrande - escuche jefe , podemos empezar a movilizar a su gente para combatir a los demonios -

- vamos allá entonces , ordenare a mis hombres que les preparen un albergue digno mientras esperan hasta mañana - le ofreció Trhall

- vuestra gentileza me conmueve mucho le doy las gracias -

las elfas se acercaron a la ciudad y vieron sus grandes estructuras , Shandris se impresiono mucho al ver la gran fortaleza de los orcos

- vaya una imponente ciudad de guerreros - dijo Shandris viendo la fortaleza de los orcos

- si Shandris , ahora quiero preguntarte algo -

- ¿ que quiere saber sacerdotisa ? - pregunto shandris mirando la ciudadela

- ¿ por que reaccionas tan fuertemente cuando se menciona a Illidan en una charla ? - pregunto la sacerdotisa

- no lo se , creo que es algo que no puedo controlar -

shandris solo se dio vueltas para ir a su aposento para poder descansar , mientras tyrande le rezaba a la diosa para que Illidan y maiev pudieran llegar a tiempo , a la mañana siguiente , Shandris estaba viendo en la armeria grandes arcos y flechas hechos de metal , ella se impresionaba facil por lo que tyrande podía ver

- lock'thar sacerdotisa - saludo Trhall - las tropas están listas solo esperamos su orden para irnos a sus bosques -

- bien solo tenemos que...-

mientras los dos estaban hablando una figura gigante sale de las montañas y los infernales comenzaron a caer del cielo mientras Trhall ordenaba a sus tropas huir a donde estaban los barcos para escapar

- que elune nos ayude - dijo la sacerdotisa - escucha les daremos tiempo para que se trepen a los barcos y nosotras los distraeremos -

las elfas y el jefe orco se pusieron a luchar para dar tiempo a las tropas para huir pero los demonios eran interminables

- jajaja , ahora demonios matadlos a todos de inmediatos - ordeno el señor demonio

- esto es por mis hermanas asesinadas - dijo shandris extendiendo su arco - toma esto demonio -

la elfa le lanzo una flecha común y corriente pero antes de impactar sobre el hombro de kil'jaeden u resplandor la ilumino y atravesó en hombro del señor demonio hiriendo a kil'jaeden , Shandris se desmayo en los brazos de tyrande quien la arrastro hasta el barco , mientras los barcos se perdían en el horizonte , el reino de los orcos caían a manos de la legión de fuego

continuara...


	9. el primer sentimiento de Shandris

**el primer sentimiento de Shandris**

tras la caída de la aldea orca , Tyrande se dirigía a el ultimo foco de resistencia la resistencia elfa que escapo durante el ataque de la legión de fuego , los últimos sobrevivientes de la real fuerza de la alianza , mientras avanzaban Shandris despertó con un poco de dolor en el cuerpo

- sacerdotisa tyrande ¿ que me paso ? - pregunto la elfa sintiendo nauseas

- te desmayaste después de lanzar una flecha mágica a kil'jaeden - dijo la elfa mientras miraba el horizonte - parece que aun no controlas tu magia Shandris -

- espero que lo haya matado - dijo la elfa con aires de grandeza

- no te emociones Shandris , solo le heriste el hombro con la flecha - Tyrande vio que estaban llegando a los limites de quel'thalas para poder encontrar a los refugiados elfos que habían sido exiliados de sus tierras

- sacerdotisa Tyrande ¿ que hacemos en este horrible lugar ? -

- te explicare joven - dijo la elfa montando su tigre - esta es la antigua tierra de los elfos , Shandris te presento las ruinas de quel'thalas -

- ¿ quel'thalas ? , las tierras que azoto la legión de fuego - Shandris vio los arboles a medio morir y se le vino a la mente todas las escenas sangrientas de la masacre de los altos elfos - es increíble , siento mucha pena por aquellos que perdieron todo en su vida -

- se que te sientes abatida Shandris , pero no te preocupes , Illidan tiene un plan para que este lugar sea el mas hermoso de nuevo -

las elfas y el jefe fueron al encuentro del cazador de demonios , la vigilante y la hechicera , cuando llegaron , los bandos se encontraron en la cima del monte de las hermides cuya localización estratégica era la adecuada para un asalto por sorpresa

- bueno ahora que estamos todos ¿ cual es el plan Illidan ? - pregunto Jaina mirando los rastros de quel'thalas

- el plan es simple - el cazador levanto con sus poderes un muro de rocas para cubrir la llegada de los nagas y elfos sanguinarios - atacaremos quel'thalas -

- ¿ ese es tu plan ? ¿ atacar quel'thalas ? - la vigilante se indigno por la idea de Illidan y se quito el yelmo para encarar al elfo cazador - escucha Illidan odio ser yo quien te lo diga pero no servirá de nada ¿ que tenemos en este lugar ? solo un puñado de elfos sanguinarios y nagas , nada mas -

- deja que Illidan esplique vigilante shadowsong - irrumpió el paladín de barba blanca

- pero es inconcebible que ataquemos una fortaleza de muertos vivientes con solo unos soldaditos - protesto la joven del abanico - ¿ de que nos servirá marchar como reces al matadero ?-

- maiev tiene razón Illidan ¿ sirve de algo estrellar nuestras espadas contra los muros del bastión de los muertos vivientes sabiendo que hay peligro de una masacre ? - pregunto la sacerdotisa

- eso es lo que quiero que crean , mi objetivo es el pozo del sol - dijo el cazador mientras tenia una rodilla en tierra marcando un plan - escuchen , dos de nosotros se infiltraran por la parte trasera de la ciudad , una vez allí podrá purificar el pozo del sol y las fuerzas de los elfos volverá , el segundo flanco atacara cerrando a los muertos vivientes en la trampa -

- parece un plan fiable elfo pero ¿ donde encaja la horda en tu plan ? - pregunto el jefe del mazo

- allí es donde entra la horda , ustedes llevaran a los muertos vivientes al centro de la capital , mis nagas y mis elfos sanguinarios cerraran la trampa -

- y los muertos vivientes no tendrán donde ir - dijo Tyrande

- estarán atrapados entre las dos tropas - Shandris vio como Illidan se lucio - es brillante , permite que te felicite -

- esperen , esperen ¿ quien purificara el pozo del sol ? - pregunto la hechicera de la alianza

- yo lo haré - cuando todos miraron , el príncipe kael'thas llego con sus guerreros para recuperar su capital - es hora de que recuperemos los que nos arrebataron , ¡ por quel'thala ! -

los orcos se escondieron detrás de los muros que roca que levanto Illidan , mientras el cazador y el príncipe se preparaban para que los elfos recobraran su ciudad , pero el cazador recibió una visita muy alentadora

- disculpe Illidan , me gustaría ir con usted en esta misión - dijo la joven del arco

- Shandris , eres muy valiente pero aun eres muy joven para enfrentar un desafió mayúsculo , vuelve con Tyrande -

- pero puedo hacerlo , le prometo que no le estorbare en la batalla - dijo la elfa

Illidan le sonríe a la arquera y deja que los acompañe en la misión , mientras los muertos vivientes luchaban con los demonios , arthas se dio cuenta de que kil'jaeden se dirigia al pozo del sol donde el había revivido al lich kel'tuzad , el señor demonio se encargaría de eliminar a Illidan de una buena vez

- ¿ estas listo kael ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- eh esperado este momento mucho tiempo lord Illidan , casi puedo sentir la magia corriendo por mis venas -

- pues prepárate porque llego la hora de nuestra cólera -

los orcos , los nagas y las campeonas atacaron a los muertos vivientes para distraer al ejercito de arthas , mientras los tres elfos se arrastraron hasta los pilares del pozo del sol donde kil'jaeden estaba bebiendo el agua del pozo , cuando noto que Illidan , Shandris y kael llegaron para desafiar al señor demonio

- kael , encárgate del pozo , tengo asuntos pendientes con este bastardo -

el cazador se batió en un encuentro con el demonio , mientras kael ayudado por shandris trataban de purificar el pozo del sol , el combate de Illidan y kil'jaeden estaba parejo , cuando el cazador de demonio estaba por dar el golpe de gracia , pero el pozo exploto de energía que estaba purificada y arraso con todos los muertos vivientes y demonio , Illidan estaba de pie con su cuerpo a medio quemar ya que habia protegido a Shandris de la magia afecto a los seres impuros y a la media parte de Illidan

- lord Illidan ¿ se encuentra bien ? - le pregunto kael

- si solo... con algunos cortes y quemaduras -

Shandris tomo parte de su capa y la moja en el agua para curar a Illidan , este estaba sentado en los pies de la fuente del sol y la elfa lo curaba , cuando llego a las manos de Illidan , el las toma entre las suyas pero luego las sueltas , Shandris lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa

- gracias Illidan , gracias por protegerme - dijo la elfa

- de nada Shandris , fue un placer -

la elfa se acerca y le besa suavemente la mejilla al cazador de demonio , ella siguió curando al elfo de las alas para repeler a los muertos vivientes , ahora la capital de quel'thalas le pertenecía de nueva cuenta a los elfos

continuara...


	10. las nuevas lecciones para la batalla

**nuevas lecciones de la batalla**

tras la caída de los demonios en las tierras de quel'thalas , Illidan logro encontrar una pista de donde estaría la legión de fuego , ellos mismos planearían destruir al rey lich según estaba escrito en las tablillas

- creo... creo que tenemos un punto a favor - dijo Illidan cargando las tablillas

- ¿ por que lo dices Illidan ? - pregunto Tyrande - dudo mucho que los demonios nos dejen en paz -

- tal parece que la legion quiere destruir a la plaga para hacerse con el control de los mismos muertos vivientes del rey lich , pero el rey lich quiere hacerse con el control de los demonios -

- estamos atrapados en una guerra y una batalla - Tirion noto que Illidan estaba preocupado por la elfa porque no dejo que se alejara de el - Illidan ¿ podemos hablar a solas ? -

el cazador siguió al paladín hasta la cima de la colina donde estaba el jefe de la horda con unos planos , Illidan reconoció los planos de northrend

- ¿ planeas atacar corona de hielo Illidan ? - le pregunto el paladín de la alianza

- no , esta vez no atacaremos a el rey lich , mi misión es proteger a mi gente -

- ¿ en especial a Shandris ? - pregunto la vigilante

- no se de que estas hablando maiev - dijo el cazador de demonios

- escucha esa joven parece querer estar contigo , no te hagas el cuerda ve con esa joven y dale un respiro - dijo maiev

- ¿ por que tendría que hacerlo ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios - ella es ... un poco joven para mi ¿ no lo crees ? -

- deja que la chica madure pero contigo - dijo maiev retirado su yelmo - no tendrás otra oportunidad de tener a alguien , no cometas mi error -

- jacko te amaba y lo sabes - dijo Illidan

- fui muy estúpida en dejar que jacko se sacrificara por mi , no lo merecía - dijo maiev

- tal vez tengas razón maiev pero el cree que hizo lo correcto y así recuerda a ese guerrero -

flash back...

dos elfos estaban en una misión de destruir una ciudadela negra de los demonios en la guerra de los ancestros , la vigilante y el guardia real de la luz de luna

- maiev , detente - dijo el joven del casco dorado

- no podemos detenernos jacko , tenemos que destruir la ciudadela negra de estos malditos - dijo maiev

- espera , quiero que tengas esto - jacko le da un emblema dorado y el lo besa en los labios suavemente - te juro que cuando terminaremos con la guerra nadie nos separara -

los elfos entraron venciendo a los guardias de la ciudadela , los demonios del apocalipsis vieron a maiev que dejaba una gema que destruiría la fortaleza mientras el guardia luchaba contra los demonios con sus espadas y cadenas

- maiev salta que te atrapare aqui - dijo jacko tratando de que maiev saltara en sus brazos

la vigilante se rehúsa a ser salvada por un guardia real y toma el camino largo pero es emboscada por un grupo de soldados demonios , jacko usa su poder especial para tratar salvar a maiev , pero un señor demonio le apuñala con sus garras en la espalda y le rompe la columna , jakco logra transportarse a fuera mientras veia como la ciudadela se derrumbaba llevando a los demonios a la muerte

- lo logramos jacko , lo hicimos - dijo maiev , cuando la elfa se voltea ve a jacko muerto por la hemorragia masiva , maiev en lugar de atenderlo se asombra y siente unas emociones extrañas , ella solo lo recuesta y huye de la escena terrible dejando el cuerpo de jacko

fin del flash back...

- aun lo veo cuando duermo - dijo maiev

- si no lo hubiera encontrado , no le hubiéramos dado un entierro digno -

- por favor Illidan , no cometas mi error - maiev se voltea desapareciendo y tomo el emblema de su bolsa derramando una lagrima sobre el mismo , Illidan decide ir a donde esta Shandris para poder estar con ella y tratar de que los dos maduren de una vez

continuara...


	11. opciones de ataque

**opciones de ataque  
**

luego de mucho meditar sobre la situacion , Illidan decidio que se tenia que alejar de Shandris por ser muy joven e inexperta en el tema de la batalla , Tyrande voto a favor de Illidan , Tirion y kael tambien , todos menos Maiev que sostenia su argumento

- escucha cazador de demonios , es alguien que te quiere y te apresia ¿ por que le daras la espalda ?-

- no maiev , no le estoy dando la espalda , ella aun es muy joven , dejare que madure mas aun - dijo el cazador como si no le importara nada

- Illidan , tenemos problemas - dijo el jefe de la horda

- ¿ que sucede Thrall ? ¿ los demonios volvieron ? - el cazador de demonios salio para ver que pasaba y una fuerza de muertos vivientes se acercaba para retomar quel'thalas

- shidaro'thala , ¿ por que todos quieren nuestras tierras ? - pregunto kael

- no lo se kael pero lo averiguaremos - dijo Maiev tomando su abanico

los muertos vivientes avanzarona marejadas para retomar quel'thalas , arthas logro ver a Illidan y ordeno a sus tropas que atacaran , los orcos , elfos sanguinarios y nagas no harian mucho contra ellos , el cazador de demonios decidio tomar cartas en el asunto para vencer a arthas

- escuchen , tengo un plan para retener a los muertos vivientes -

-disculpe mi lord pero nosotros diseñamos las defensas de quel'thalas originales creo que con algo de tiempo podemos hacer que las torre vuelvan a funcionar para ganar tiempo - dijo el lider de los grangeros

- me alegro de oir eso , kael ,Tyrande preparen las defensas , Thrall y maiev vengan conmigo tengo un plan -

las tropas se prepararon para retener a los muertos vivientes , arthas vio que las puertas se abrieron y mando a los nigromantes , pero cuando entraron ,las puertas se cerraron en las espaldas de los nigromantes , cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados , con una simple batalla lograron derrotar a todos los nigromantes

- mi rey , es una trampa - dijo el lich

- lo se y yo la hare funcionar - dijo arthas con una sonrisa en el rostro - soldados adelantes derribad esas puertas de inmediato -

los muertos vivientes obedecieron la ordey y trajeron a los carros de despojo para destruir las puertas , cuando lograron entrar todos incluso el mismo arthas , las puertas se reconstruyeron solas y encerraron a los muertos vivientes , el caballero de la muerte tuvo un descuido fatal la sobervia , facil de provocar y de engañar

- ¡ Tyrande ahora ! - ordeno el principe de los elfos sanguinarios

los elfos y orcos salieron de sus escondites , pero los trolls lanzaron sus lanzas encendidas en llamas y algunas envenenadas , cuando tyrande avanzaba por el campo noto que el caballero de la muerte le hacia cortes muy profundos con la agonia de escarcha , Tyrande le lanzo una flecha a arthas y lo derriba de su corcel

- maldita sea esa mujer , lich mata a la elfa -

- sera un placer mi lord -

el sirviente de arthas se abre paso entre las tropas de elfos pero cuando encara a Tyrande , kael sale de su escondite para atacar al lich kel'tuzad , la batalla de los dos se entablo en el centro del campo , el principe logro tomar la espada de su padre para encarar al lich

- estas son mis tierras y aqui no eres bienvenido asqueroso muerto viviente - dijo kael encarando al lich

- tu arrogancia es comparable con la de a Illidan pero no lo suficiente , ¡ por el rey lich ! -

- insolente hijo de ... acabemos con esto -

lich lo ataco con sus super novas pero kael las esquivaba , el principe usa sus llamas para contrarestar los ataque congelantes de kel'tuzad , mientras Tyrande t Trhall luchaban codo a codo , los voladores de arthas habian llegados

- shinfulada , tenemos que retirar las tropas - dijo Tyrande

- no , Illidan no debe tardar , tenemos que seguir peleando por los gloriosos caidos - ordeno el jefe

- ¿ como lucharemos contra los voladores si solo somos dos arqueras ? -

cuando notaron que Illidan surcaba los cielos , los nagas salieron del agua donde estaban escondido para atrapar a los voladores de arthas pero el dragon del caballero de la muerte estaba en la zona

- shapiron , mata a los enemigos - ordeno arthas

el dragon comenzo a atacar con su aliento congelante , pero Illidan salto sobre el lomo del animal , con sus gujas le corta las alas de base y por ultimo lo toma del cuello tirando hacia atras hasta que logro roper el cuello del dragon , shapiron caia a gran velocidad en el campo , pero cuando Illidan logro caer en drente de arthas este estaba muy molesto

- apuesto a que enojaste ¿ verdad ?- dijo Illidan con tono desafiante

- ganaste la apuesta cazador de demonios -

arthas ataco con la agonia de escarcha a Illidan pero este la bloquea con facilidad , mientras maiev dirigia a los nagas , Illidan ataco con sus gujas pero este sabia que arthas tenia algo entre manos

- ¿ de que demonios te ries arthas ? -pregunto el cazador de demonios

- solo me rio por tu tragica muerte Illidan - dijo arthas mientras separaba la agonia de escarcha en dos partes - ahora seras mi sirviente Illidan -

cuando arthas estaba por atacar a Illidan , la tierra comenzo a temblar y arthas escucho la voz del rey lich que le ordenaba por medio de su mente

- _ arthas , el final se acerca obedece mi voluntad y vuelve a corona de hielo - _ordeno el señor oscuro de los muertos

- es la voz del rey lich , ¿ para que quieres que regrese ?- pregunto arthas

el rey lich comenzo a torturar a arthas con intensos dolores - _no preguntes solo obedece , si no sales de ahi ahora no podras escapar a mi lado caballero de la muerte - _

- asi lo hare mi rey - arthas se puso de pie y le lanza varios espirales de la muerte a Illidan quien las bloquea con facilidad - retirada hombres , salgamos de este maldito lugar -

cuando arthas emprendia la retirada , un poderoso demonio salio del suelo cubierto de lava , era kil'jaeden quien trajo consigo a un ejercito de infernales que caian del cielo en una bola de fuego , Illidan ordeno que sus tropas se reagruparan pero era tanta la confusion que no podian hacer nada , arthas salio montado en su caballo pero el lich lo siguio , arthas le cierra la puertas a su mayordomo y este quedo atrapado entre la batalla de los demonios contra los elfos contra los muertos vivientes

- rey arthas , soy kel'tuzad , abra la puerta - le pidio el lich

arthas sale con el resto de sus tropar y kil'jaeden con sus manos toma al lich y lo asesina aplastando su cuerpo casi sin vida y arrojando al lich a las llamas del infierno

- Illidan tenemos problemas - dijo Tyrande

- lo se , estamos atrapados entre las dos tropas , lo peor es que arthas se escapo - dijo el cazador de demonios arrasando con los muertos vivientes

- si la diosa lo desea resisitiremos un poco mas - dijo Tyrande con su fe en alto

- nesecitamos unos minutos mas , solo hasta que salga la luna llena de esta noche - dijo el cazador de demonio

- ¿ para que quieres que salga la luna llena ? - pregunto la sacerdotisa

- ya lo veras mi querida sacerdotisa , pero si no salimos con vida fue un honor pelear a tu lado -

los elfos , nagas y orcos resistieron con gran fuerza el azote de los muertos vivientes y el legado de la legion de fuego , ahora estan atrapados entre las dos tropas

continaura...


	12. tras la pista

**tras la pista  
**

luego del ataque en quel'thalas , el rey arthas se retiro dejando atrás a la mitad de sus tropas para dirigirse al puerto y partir hacia northrend para poder encontrar a el rey lich quien le ordeno volver , pero antes de partir Jaina lo ataco con una ventisca hundiendo los barcos del príncipe traidor

- ¿ ibas a alguna parte caballero de la muerte ?- pregunto Jaina con su sarcasmo

- bueno , ahora no porque destruiste mis barcos -

- escucha arthas , siempre pensé que eras un tonto por hacer lo que haces , ahora me doy cuenta que eres un maldito -

- vaya , gracias por decirlo con tanta delicadeza Jaina - dijo arthas con su espada en mano -supongo que vienes a detenerme -

- supongo que lo haré aunque me cueste la vida - dijo Jaina levantando los elementos agua

- eso se puede arreglar -

arthas desenfunda la agonía de escarcha y ataco a Jaina , ella solo bloqueo el ataque de la espada mientras arthas noto que sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y decepción

- ¿ por que tan tensa Jaina ? ¿ acaso me tienes miedo ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

- no sabes lo que es el miedo arthas - dijo Jaina mientras empujaba en contra de arthas - confié en ti arthas y tu ¿ como nos traicionaste ?-

- ¿ me llamas traidor ? , no Jaina solo hice de este mundo ... un lugar mejor - dijo arthas empujando para el lado de Jaina

- ¡ para ti ! ¡ haces un mundo mejor para ti ! -

- así es , si voy a gobernar con puño de hierro , no puede haber renegados -

arthas gira y golpea a Jaina por la espalda la espalda y la lanza al suelo , Jaina se da vuelta y se arrastra por el polvo para evitar la estocada de arthas , el caballero de la muerte se acerco paso a paso , centímetro a centímetro , con su espada en mano con la punta hacia abajo esperando a atravesar el cuerpo de la joven hechicera

- te dije Jaina que si te interponías en mi camino te asesinaría -

- prefiero morir como una hechicera que muere defendiendo sus ideales a vivir como la marioneta de un fantasma -

- no seas aburrida , todos los que dicen eso mueren , ademas después de que te reviva no tendrás mas opción que obedecer mis ordenes - dijo arthas con su espada sobre el vientre de Jaina

el caballero de la muerte alzo su espada para hacer el ataque final con su espada pero unas potentes armas le hacen un corte en los brazos perforando su armadura , cuando arthas nota que era Illidan quien había escapado del azote de la legión , el caballero de la muerte se prepara para pelear contra Illidan , pero Jaina lo ataca con sus poderes , arthas aprovecha para escapar a sus naves y poder llegar a corona de hielo por pedido del rey lich , dejando a Illidan y Jaina en el puerto

- maldita seas arthas , no podrás escapar de la venganza de la luz de luna -

- descuida Illidan , sabemos donde esta y a quien va a ver -

mientras cazador y hechicera permanecían en el puerto , arthas se aventuro mar adentro mientras se dirigía a northrend para encarar al rey lich , mientras las olas azotaban el navio con el esqueleto en la proa , arthas no se sentía responsable de la muerte de su leal sirviente , uno de los acolicos se le acerco al ver que no estaba acompañado por kel'tuzad

- lord arthas ¿ donde esta nuestro amo kel'thuzad ? - pregunto el mago vestido de negro

- kel'thuzad ... esta muerto- dijo arthas con tono serio - esos malditos elfos y demonios lo mataron , hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero no fue suficiente -

- entonces vengaremos la muerte de nuestro señor - dijo el acolico - rey arthas , mis hermanos y yo nos ponemos humildemente a vuestro servicio para vengar a nuestro líder caído -

- levántate del suelo arhon , ahora seras el nuevo líder y llevaras mi estandarte de batalla a los corazones del las tierras lejanas y seras coronado general de mi ejercito de muertos vivientes -

el caballero de la muerte le entrego el emblema de líder de los malditos a arhon quien noto que la magia negra comenzó a elevar sus poderes increíblemente , el líder de los malditos se retiro para ir al otro lado del navío mientras sintió un viento helado recorre su espalda

- _no te confíes de el joven hechicero ...los traidores que traicionan a sus pares lo harán con sus impares - _

- ¡¿ kel'thuzad ?! ¿ es tu voz la que oigo ? - pregunto el maldito de garras negras

- _así es joven , te contare todo si me revives y dejas que destruya a mi creador -_

- ¡¿ arthas ?! ¿ arthas te asesino verdad ?-

-_ si pero mi fantasma esta en el mundo de los vivos para poder ayudar a tu causa hermano ... ahora cuando llegue el momento tendras que tomar el control de su alma y así lo derrotaras para siempre - _

- tomar la agonía de escarcha y hacerme con el control del rey lich ... si el control de los muertos vivientes y mi poderío sera inimaginable - dijo el joven de cabellos canos

- _pero recuerda joven , la agonía de escarcha no es fácil de obtener , el caballero de la muerte no la soltara con facilidad - _

- entonces busquemos a alguien que se la arrebate - dijo el joven de ojos negros - alguien que tenga mayor control contra el caballero de la muerte ... alguien como Illidan stormrage -

_- brillante deducción joven , cuando se eliminen entre ellos podras hacerte con el control de los demonios y la plaga ... bravo -_

- arhon ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

- si lord arthas solo pensaba en quien sera el maldito que se atrevió a matar a kel'tuzad - dijo el mago dando la espalda a arthas

- descuida cuando lo encuentras podras consumar tu venganza - dijo arthas con tono serio

- oh así lo haré lord arthas , créame que lo haré con todo gusto -

arthas se retiro de la escena mientras el nigromante miraba al traidor alejarse y llegar a la proa del barco , cuando por fin llegaron a tierra firme , arthas vio que no eran los únicos en northren , la legión de fuego había llegado para hacer lo que Illidan tenia que haber hecho , destruir al rey lich , el caballero de la muerte noto que esa era la advertencia que el rey lich le comunico , los demonios estaban siendo guiados por mulrock un demonio que guiaba las tropas de la legión de fuego , ahora la plaga y la legión se enfrentarían codo a codo

continuara...


	13. la legión de fuego vs la plaga parte I

**la legión de fuego vs la plaga parte I  
**

la sorpresa de arthas cuando llego a corona de hielo para ver a kil'jaeden con su ejercito de demonios en la base , los dos maestros de la plaga se escondieron para poder espiar que pasaba

- lord arthas , esto es serio ¿ creéis que a esto se refería el rey lich ? - pregunto el líder del culto

- no lo dudes arhon , sera mejor que establezcamos un asentamiento , a no ser que me equivoque tendremos una noche agitada - dijo arthas mientras escondían sus cabezas

- una noche agitada lo dudo caballero de la muerte - dijo el demonio mitad araña - para tu información ese es solo un grupo de exploradores , vencer al ejercito de nuestro señor kil'jaeden sera mas difícil -

- ¿ kil'jaeden ? ¿ el antiguo señor de Illidan ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

- oh exacto , ahora nuestras flechas cubrirán el cielo y asesinaran a todo muerto viviente que cruce esas lineas - dijo el demonio con cuerpo de araña

- entonces pelearemos en la oscuridad - arthas ataco al demonio con torso de demonio y cuerpo de araña pero este desaparece con el corte de la espada - maldición , era una ilusión de espejo , ¿ me pregunto que estarán tramando ?-

luego de una larga caminata , arthas y arhon encontraron una mina de oro y empezaron a armar su base , mientras el mago de garras negras se concentraba logro contactar a kel'tuzad

_- me has llamado joven y yo eh venido -_

- amo tenemos problemas , la legión de fuego esta aquí en northrend - dijo el mago de garras negras

-_ descuida joven , ellos no podran entrar a corono de hielo , el rey lich sabe que ellos ignoran como abrir la puerta encantada - _

- que bien , porque yo tampoco lo se - dijo el joven acolico

-_ la puerta a corona de hielo solo se puede abrir activando los obeliscos encantados , pero antes de que lo hagas , debo advertirte , no te fíes del príncipe arthas , el con gusto asesinaría a sus tropas con tal de obtener la victoria -_

- descuide maestro seréis vengado lo juro - dijo el joven de capa negra

-_ una cosa mas , para poder derribar la ciudadela negra de mulrock , debes entrar y destruir los cuatro pilares encantados que sostienen sus hechiceras , si lo logras estarás un paso mas adelante de ganar la confianza de arthas y de nuestra venganza - _

- así lo haré gran señor , así lo haré - dijo el joven de ojos rojos

- arhon , teneos que movernos , las tropas de mulrock están cercas y su fortaleza parece impenetrable - dijo arthas

- percibo un gran poder en los lados norte, sur , este y oeste de la ciudadela negra de mulrock - dijo el joven - si entras y asesinas a las hechiceras destruyendo los pilares mágicos , la ciudadela caerá como fichas de domino -

- eres brillante arhon , ahora quiero que dirijas el ataque tu solo y yo me encargo de los pilares - dijo arthas

- sera un honor mi rey - el joven acólito agacho la cabeza en forma de reverencia y se puso al mando de las tropas de arthas

- escucha arthas , jamas llegaras a tiempo para salvar a tu amado rey lich - dijo el demonio araña con tono serio

- siente el veneno de la plaga - dijo el acólito

los muertos vivientes se entrelazaron en una lucha contra la ciudadela negra de mulrock pero este la defendía con sus torre cazadoras de energía , el acólito de ojos rojos uso sus poderes de fuego para hacer caer las torre , mientras tanto arthas cabalgaba a gran velocidad para llegar al primer pilar del sur , al llegar noto a una mujer carente de ropas con la piel gris y unos cabellos muy revueltos

- ¿ que quieres asqueroso muerto viviente ? - pregunto la mujer del pilar

- buenas tardes señora , eh venido a mataros y destruir el pilar que guardas para vencer a mulrock - dijo arthas

- jajajaja estúpidos hombres , creen que son dueños del mundo pero ahora les mostrare de lo que es capaz una banshee - dijo la bruja carente de atuendo

- a mi no me mangonea nadie bruja maldita -

arthas enfurecido le abre el vientre con sus espada y luego esparce las entrañas por el lugar - ahora frotsmure - el caballero de la muerte abanico su espada y destruyo el primer pilar encantado , el príncipe caído nota como la banshee se vuelve a levantar pero el con sus poderes la transforma en una banshee de los muertos vivientes

- estoy a vuestro servicio mi lord - dijo la bruja sin alma

- bien ¿ donde estan tus hermanas ? - le pregunto arthas notando a mirada carente de alma a la bruja

- ellas se encuentran en cada nivel pero de dirección opuestas , si destruis los tres pilares encantados , la ciudadela negra quedara sin protección - dijo la bruja

- estupendo , solo tenemos que ...-

- veo que has transformado a una de los mios caballero de la muerte - dijo el demonio con sus hachas

- si supongo que mi pago es mejor que el tuyo - dijo en tono de broma - ahora abre camino o te mato -

- jajaja , no creas que un insecto como tu me vencerá -

- a un lado estúpido - dijo arthas con su espada desenfundada

- adelante caballero de la muerte - el demonio desaparece de la vista de arthas mientras el caballero de la muerte da un solo paso ,las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas

- ¿ que ? ¿ que especie de truco es este ? -

- estamos atrapados mi lord , mulrock no nos dejara salir con facilidad -

- ¿ y como salimos de este lugar ? -

la bruja uso su grito para poder destrozar las puertas , el caballero de la muerte salio antes de que las púas perforaran su cuerpo

- os doy las gracias señora , ahora vamos por vuestras hermanas -

el caballero cabalgo hasta el pilar del norte ,allí encontró a una bruja idéntica a la anterior , con cabellos sucios , carente de ropas y con signos de desnutrición , arthas noto que era mas fuerte que la anterior , el caballero de la muerte la ataca con su espada pero la bruja se teletransporta a otro lugar y lo ataca con sus garras

- ¿ crees que me vencerás humano ? - dijo la mujer del pilar

- ¿ humano ? , voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras -

la bruja de entre sus senos dejos salir varios insectos que crecieron con solo tocar el suelo , ella salto hasta la terraza para ver a sus insectos luchar contra arthas , el caballero se entablo en una lucha con las cucarachas mutadas pero estas no lo dejaban pasar

- banshees quitame estas cosas de enésima - ordeno arthas con tono serio

- como ordenes mi lord - la bruja dio un grito de horror que le hubiera congelado la sangre al mas valiente , cuando los insectos quedaron aturdidos arthas los decapito con su espada , pero la sangre verde de las alimañas salpico la armadura de arthas y esta comenzó a derretirse

- maldita sea esa mujer , esta llena de trucos muy sucios - dijo el caballero mientras se retiraba su armadura

- escuche mi lord , si de verdad quiere vencerla tiene que matarla sin derramar una gota de su sangre o ella renacerá de esa sangre derramada -

- ¿ que ? ¿ como matare a alguien sin derramar su sangre , es prácticamente imposible -

mientras la bruja se regodeaba con las serpientes que salían de su cuerpo , arthas ahora estaba mas complicado al tener que pelear al descubierto sin su armadura , el caballero de la muerte haría lo que sea para ganar esa pelea

continuara...


	14. la legión de fuego vs la plaga parte II

**la legión de fuego vs la plaga parte II  
**

la sorpresa de arthas cuando se entero sobre la bruja guardiana del pilar mágico , ahora el caballero de la muerte estaba al descubierto a merced de las serpientes de la bruja

- ¿ como venceré a alguien de quien no puedo derramar su sangre ? - se pregunto arthas

la bruja le lanzo sus serpientes contra el caballero de la muerte pero este con su espada las decapita al mismo tiempo

- necesitas algo mas para matarme bruja maldita - dijo el caballero de la muerte

- oh de verdad ¿ por que no miras bien caballero de la muerte ? -

la bruja seguía moviéndose mientras arthas noto que las serpientes se duplicaron , el caballero de la muerte las mata con sus espirales de la muerte , cuando noto que las alimañas eran muy vulnerables a la magia del caballero de la muerte

- bien bruja baja y arreglemos esto entre tu y yo - dijo arthas

- mhm , mejor no jajaja -

la bruja le lanza varias arañas al caballero de la muerte , pero este retrocede , cuando las arañas lo atacan con una seda venenosa , el caballero de la muerte sentía como el veneno entraba en su cuerpo , con su espada comenzó a cortar las sedas pero fue inútil ya que la seda era muy resistente

- maldita sea esa mujer , tiene que haber una forma de salir de este lugar -

- oh no te iras hasta que mis hijos coman , no les puedo negar su alimento en especial cuando viene tan voluntariamente a mi cueva -

- maldición , tengo que salir de estas trampas -

arthas noto que las sedas eran fáciles de quemar y con su espada le saca chispa sobre el suelo de piedra y eso quemo las telarañas , arthas salto con su espada y le hace un corte muy profundo en el cuello a la bruja , pero antes de derramar su sangre , el comienza a beberla directo del cuerpo casi sin vida de la bruja , mientras ella resistía con sus garras , arthas bebió hasta la ultima gota de sangre de la bruja

- maldición , espero que sea la ultima ves que tenga que hacer eso -

el caballero de la muerte sentía un ardor en el estomago pero con su espada logro destruir el pilar encantado , cuando noto que su armadura estaba derretida , el caballero de la muerte salio para encontrar el tercer pilar pero lo demonios lo emboscaron

- malditos demonios , muévanse o los matare - amenazo arthas

el caballero de la muerte comenzó a atacar a los demonios y los mato uno por uno , con sus poderes los levanto para hacerse con el control de los mismo

- ahora servirán al rey lich demonios - dijo el señor de los muertos

- así lo haremos caballero de la muerte , ¿ cual es vuestra orden señor ? - pregunto el demonio

el pequeño grupo de arthas salio para encontrar el tercer pilar de la zona norte , cuando entraron una mujer igual que las otras estaba cuidando el pilar , el caballero entra pero ella no dejo de lavar sus prendas , arthas intento acercarse pero ella no le presto atención

- escucha mujer , quiero destruir ese pilar pero no te metas o te matare - dijo arthas acercándose a la mujer - ¿ que ? ¿ eres sorda o muda ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

arthas le ordeno que sus tropas derribaran el pilar pero cuando lo tocaron sus tropas se quemaron vivas , el caballero de la muerte vio como sus tropas se quemaron vivas mientras la mujer seguía lavando sus prendas en agua sucia y con rastros de sangre

- escucha mujer ¿ que les hiciste a mis tropas ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

arthas la tomo de los hombros y la voltea descubriendo el rostro de la mujer que era una calavera con trozos de carne putrefactas pegadas en su cuerpo , arthas retrocede horrorizado y ve que la mujer no tenia ojos , también nota que su lengua es una culebra negra

- todo aquel que quiera pasar tendrá que enfrentar a las fantasmas del infierno y jamas pasareis caballero de la muerte - amenazo la mujer

- si claro eh escuchado eso muchas veces - dijo arthas mientras veía los huecos de la mujer que tenia los cabellos ensangrentados

la mujer ataco con sus garras a arthas pero este las evade y con su espada atraviesa a la bruja pero sin efecto , arthas le lanza varios espirales de la muerte pero la mujer lanza su lengua y atrapa a arthas , este con su espada le corta la lengua escuchando los gritos de la mujer

- esta es la segunda cosa mas repugnante que tuve que hacer el día de hoy -

el caballero de la muerte se lanza contra la bruja pero esta no le hace nada los cortes de arthas , cuando noto que solo era un esqueleto con trozos de carne en sus huesos la toma del cuello y le hunde la cabeza en las llamas del pilar para matarla , la bruja comenzó a gritar de dolor pero arthas no cedía con su cometido , cuando por fin dejo de moverse , el caballero de la muerte destruye el tercer pilar de la ciudadela negra

- excelente solo falta un pilar para poder derribar este asqueroso lugar -

el caballero de la muerte es escoltado por la banshee hasta el ultimo pilar pero parecía estar desprotegido , arthas no se confió ya que no tenia su armadura para proteger su cuerpo , cuando vio una mujer como las otras pero distinta , ella parecía estar feliz , aun carente de ropas pero con cabellos color miel y una voz muy dulce y sensual

- saludos caballero de la muerte , te eh estado esperando - dijo mientras movía su cuerpo desnudo

- no se deje influenciar mi lord , ella es la arpía mas poderosa de todas , solo su voz es dulce - dijo la bruja fantasma

- ¿ me llamo arpía ? ¿ no se que se traen en manos señor de la muerte ? - dijo la joven de cabellos miel

- escuche señorita , vengo a derribar ese pilar para poder destruir al señor del terror mulrock -

- adelante puedes derribarlo - dijo la joven de voz suave

arthas se acerco con su espada para derribar el pilar pero cuando clavo su espada el pilar absorbió el poder de arthas dejando al caballero de la muerte casi indefenso ante los poderes de la arpía

- ¿ que ... ¿ que especie de truco es este ? - dijo arthas con su cuerpo casi debilitado

- oh casi se me olvida , todo aquel que toque el pilar perderá sus energías para alimentar el generador - dijo la joven de ojos rojos - oh , cuanto lo siento caballero de la muerte , considera esto como pago por mis hermanas - le susurro en la oreja a arthas

- ¿ lo planeaste todo desde un principio ? - pregunto arthas mientras tenia su cuerpo por el suelo

- oh claro que si , ahora me hare con el control de tus hombre y destruiré al señor del terror - dijo la joven tomando la agonía de escarcha - lamento tener que hacer esto caballero de la muerte por que creo que eres lindo pero la venganza es primero -

arthas se alejaba mientras se arrastraba para evitar que la arpía lo atravesara con su propia espada , el caballero de la muerte estaba a merced de la mujer con la espada del rey lich en las manos , ahora el destino de arthas se estaba por sellar ... para siempre

continuara...


	15. la legión de fuego vs la plaga III

**la legión de fuego vs la plaga parte III  
**

arthas se arrastraba para evitar a la bruja , cuando ella le lanzo una estocada a arthas este gira en el suelo y cuando vuelve abofetea a la bruja , ella lo levanta con sus poderes psíquicos y lo lanza contra las paredes , el caballero de la muerte estaba debilitado para pelear

- ¿ que te pasa humano ? ¿ te sientes cansado ? - se burlo la mujer de cabello miel

- maldición , esta mujer es muy fuerte - dijo el caballero de la muerte apoyado en la pared - tengo que hacer algo para salir de esta tumba -

- buena metáfora humano , considerar este lugar como tu tumba - dijo la bruja

la arpía ataco con todos sus poderes para levanta varias estatuas y se las arrojo al caballero de la muerte , este sale corriendo para esquivar las estatuas

- jajaja , eres un perro muy hábil caballero de la muerte - se burlo la bruja mientras lanzaba las estatuas

arthas tomo varias espadas de las paredes y se las lanza con suma fuerza pero la bruja extiende su mano y mientras se acercaban la arpía las transforma en piedras a medida que se acercaban , cuando se destrozan la arpía nota que arthas intentaba correr a las puertas , la arpía le lanzo la agonía de escarcha trabando la puerta

- hagamos una pelea mas justa caballero de la muerte - dijo la bruja envolviendo su cuerpo en telas azules

- supongo que tienes que pelear por orden de mulrock - dijo el caballero de la muerte

- ¿ crees que mulrcok esta detrás de las barreras ? jajajaja , estúpido humano yo soy la líder del ejercito de kil'jaeden - dijo la bruja

- entonces mulrock es tu sirviente - dijo arthas preparando una trampa

- lo haz pillado rápido humano , pero no importa - dijo la bruja con sus manos ensangrentadas - es hora de que te muestre de que están hecho los demonios -

la bruja creo una alabarda con su sangre , el caballero de la muerte recupero su poder por parte del rey lich y arthas no dejo que la arpía se enterara

-_ escucha caballero de la muerte , no te confíes de la arpía - _le ordeno el caballero de la muerte - _por mas que seas mas fuerte que antes , no te garantizo que la derrotes-_

- ¿ ser vencido por una mujer ? , no es mi estilo rey lich - dijo arthas con voz firme

- deja de hablar solo caballero de la muerte y pelea - dijo la bruja de vestido azul

arthas le lanzo varios espirales de la muerte pero la arpía los corto con su alabarda , arthas se entrelaza en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo , pero la arpía era mas veloz con sus golpes al cuerpo

- bah solo eres basura - dijo la arpia con tono de burla

la bruja lo tomo del cuello y con sus poderes lo lanza contra las paredes , arpía le lanza varios cuchillos estacando en la ropa impidiendo que el caballero de la muerte se moviera

- descuida caballero de la muerte , sera rápido e indoloro - dijo la bruja

arthas toma su espada y cuando se acerca la arpía arthas le hace un corte en la mano cuando arpia la atrapa , arthas le da un tirón y le hace un corte en la mano

- vaya lograste hacerme un corte , te felicito - arpía le patea en el pecho y lanza a arthas al otro cuarto con tanta fuerza que la pared se destruye por completo

- maldita sea , no puedo creer que tenga ese poder - dijo arthas mientras sentía las heridas de su cuerpo como ardían - tengo que hacer algo o me matara -

- parece que la plaga estará desintegrada y me asegurare de darle un buen uso a tu querido rey lich - dijo la bruja mientras tomaba a arthas del cuello - sera un gran esclavo para mi -

arpía lo lanza contra la cornisa pero arthas se sostiene de la barrera , arpia se acerco para pisar las manos de arthas de modo cruel

- si quieres vivir arthas , es hora de suplicar caballero de la muerte -

arthas toma su espada y le hace un corte en la pierna derecha , arpía retrocede y arthas se pone frente a ella , el caballero de la muerte sale corriendo para llevarse a la arpía contra la ventana mientras cambiaban puñetazos , los dos caen en medio del campo de batalla , la bruja se levanta contra el caballero de la muerte y divide su alabarda en dos , con su gran puntería le lanza la alabarda que se entierra en el hombro del caballero de la muerte

- ahora me hare con el control de la plaga y pondré a este mundo de rodillas ante mi - dijo arpía con su arma en mano

cuando estaba a punto de matar a arthas , el caballero de la muerte toma su espada pero arpía le patea la espada y ella lo tomo del cuello - es hora caballero de la muerte - dijo la bruja de cabellos miel - cierra los ojos y piensa que un dios te atravesó -

antes del golpe final , una flecha negra le atraviesa el cuerpo , cuando la bruja mira arhon le disparo la flecha , la bruja se retira desangrándose , mientras el caballero de la muerte se pone de pie y acaban con la legión de demonios salvando al rey lich

- gracias arhon , sin ti estaría muerto - dijo el caballero de la muerte mientras felicitaba al joven

- solo hago mi trabajo lord arthas

arthas se retira a descansar mientras el acólito se dispuso a terminar de masacrar a los demonios que estaban heridos

_- tonto , perdiste la oportunidad - _dijo la voz de kel'thuzad

- no lo creo señor , solo estoy puliendo la tumba de arthas para el ataque final - dijo el joven - ademas no creo que nuestro rey viva ... digo solo hasta que abra la puerta del trono de hielo - dijo el joven acólito

_- bien hecho joven , haz pensado en todo - _dijo el fantasma

- debo hacerlo o nuestra revolución no tendrá éxito , ademas prefiero tener a arthas a mis pies ... por un rato- dijo el joven mientras preparaba su arco - ademas no creo que al rey lich le importe tener un cadáver a sus pies , primero corona de hielo , luego la legión de fuego y por ultimo el mundo se postrara a mis pies -

continuara...


	16. planes de batallas

**planes de batallas  
**

en los llanos de silverpine Tyrande , Shandris , Illidan , Maiev , Trhall y kael estaban en los llanos mientras la mesa mostraba varios planos de corona de hielo y el volcán de la almas

- bueno no tenemos muchos hombres para avanzar sobre las bases de los muertos vivientes - dijo el jefe orco

- no importa donde tengamos que ir , vuestros elfos sanguinarios son suyos lord Illidan - dijo kael - a nosotros no nos dan miedo los demonios -

- cuida tus palabras elfo debilucho - dijo Trhall con su mazo en mano - los orcos no le tememos a nada ni nadie -

- calmaos señores - dijo el cazador de demonios - guardaos la ira para la legión -

mientras estaban en las charlas ,. los orcos y la alianza llegan para poder dar refuerzos , mientras tanto Shandris se aparta , Illidan ve a la joven elfa y va tras ella , cuando la ve sentada al borde del río

- ¿ sucede algo joven ? - pregunto Illidan con su voz suave

- ¿ nunca sintió tanta sed de venganza que no la puede contener y tiene que reprimir sus impulsos ? - pregunto la joven arquera

- eh sentido esa sed toda mi vida tras la oscuridad y el frió de las cadenas - dijo el cazador de demonios

- bueno , una vez pensé que eras un monstruo , pero te veo con otros ojos - dijo la joven

- ¿ que clase de ojos me ves ahora ? -

- prefiero mantener el secreto cazador de demonios -

Shandris se puso de rodillas para poder acercarse mas a Illidan - siempre me pregunte que clase de ser eras pero ahora lo veo - dijo la joven con su mano en la mano de Illidan -¿ nunca te haz sentido solo ? -

- créeme Shandris , no funcionara - dijo Illidan

el cazador de demonios se levanto y cuando camino , encaro a Tyrande pero ella tenia ese tono de seriedad cuando hablaba

- ¿ que te esta pasando Illidan ? - pregunto la sacerdotisa

- nada Tyrande - dijo Illidan - ella es solo una niña -

- si tienes a alguien especial a tu lado no hay nada que te impida estar con ese alguien - dijo Tyrande

- lo se , pero aun sigue siendo una niña -

Illidan sale de entre los pinos para poder planear el ataque a la ciudadela de kil'jaeden y otro a el rey lich , Illidan no estaba para planear el ataque pero cuando desenvolvió el mapa de corona de hielo una flecha llego a la mesa, Illidan ve una silueta de una mujer con un arco , el cazador de demonios llego al encuentro pero noto a la mujer de cabellos miel y vestido azul

- apestas a muerte mujer - dijo el cazador de demonios - ¿ que quieres de nosotros ? -

- puedo ver cazador de demonios que tienes cierto odio al rey lich - dijo la arpía - si quieres puedo ayudarte -

- no estoy seguro ¿ como se que no eres un agente del rey lich o de la legión ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- ¿ esto te sirve como prueba ? - pregunto la mujer mostrando la cabeza de mulrock - los muertos vivientes no derrotaron en la avanzada de corona de hielo -

¿ y queréis que yo vengue a tus compatriotas ? - dijo el cazador de demonios

- no , solo quiero que me liberéis del control de kil'jaeden - dijo arpía con sus manos en el cuerpo de Illidan - y puedo hacer lo que tu quieras ... lo que tu quieras cazador de demonios -

Illidan la tomo de las manos y la empuja para marcharse , pero la bruja no le gusto ser ignorada por el cazador de demonios

- parece que no te sirve de nada escapar ¿ verdad Illidan ? - dijo arpía

- ¿ como sabéis mi nombre ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- arthas habla mucho de ti - dijo arpía mientras sacudía el polvo de su vestido - bueno antes de que lo mate -

- ¿ que es lo que queréis de mi mi lady ? - le pregunto el cazador de demonios

- quiero que derrotes al señor demonio al que sirvo - dijo arpía con sus garras muy afiladas - y quizás tu recompensa sea muy interesante -

- pierde su tiempo - dijo Illidan dando la espada a la arpia - si mato a kil'jaeden sera para mi victoria , lo que le pase no es problema mio -

el cazador de demonios es perseguido por arpia hasta llegar a la mesa , aunque a Tyrande no le parecía aliarse con un demonio pero no tenían otro plan

- bueno ya que voy a estar a cargo del ataque a corona de hielo necesitare alguien fuerte que venga conmigo - dijo mirando a Illidan - ¿ que dices vienes conmigo cazador de demonios ? -

- prefiero que vayas tu sola , no me agradan las engreídas -

- como quieras , quizás prefieras que me quede contigo contra kil'jaeden -

- soy el único que peleara contra kil'jaeden , los demás se encargaran de retener a las tropas de la legión - dijo el cazador

los grupos se repartieron , pero Tyrande volvería a los bosques de ashenvale para convencer a Furion de que los ayude contra la legión , Illidan se embarcaría para poder llegar al volcán de las almas para poder asesinar a kil'jaeden

- espera Illidan , iré contigo - dijo Maiev con tono serio

- supongo que tu también me intentaras persuadir de que vea mas a Shandris - dijo Illidan

- esa joven esta enamorada de ti Illidan ¿ por que no se lo demuestras ? - pregunto Maiev

- no quiero que corra un peligro inútil maiev - dijo Illidan mientras el barco se acercaba - prefiero que este a salvo en los brazos de Tyrande como una niña a que sea lastimada como una mujer por mi culpa -

- ¿ que quieres decir con eso Illidan ? - pregunto la joven del abanico

- es la única que no me vio como un monstruo , intento acercarse a mi y no la voy a dejar sola ni un minuto - dijo Illidan con la voz de su corazón - ella ve algo en mi que los demas no ven , me hace sentir... especial -

- entonces , dile la verdad mientras tienes la oportunidad Illidan -

maiev puso su mano en el hombro de Illidan para darle fuerzas en la verdad , el cazador de demonios le asienta con la cabeza , cuando los dos suben a las naves de combate , shandris mira a Illidan en la cubierta y el cazador mira como la joven del arco lo miraba muy fijamente

- por favor diosa Elune cuida de Illidan en su viaje te lo suplico - dijo la joven mirando la luna llena

continuara ...


	17. encuentro cruzado

**encuentro cruzado  
**

en los dias siguientes , Illidan y maiev buscaron en alta mar algun rastro de los demonios o muertos vivientes , pero sin suerte alguna , Illidan se estaba impacientando por los fracasos al encontrar a kil'jaeden

- si sigues caminado asi le haras un hoyo al bote - dijo maiev limpiando su abanico

- me estoy impacientando - dijo Illidan mirando el cielo - no puedo creer que este tardando tanto para encontrar a una simple cucaracha -

- escucha Illidan , cuando lleguemos al volcan de las almas derrotaremos a kil'jaeden y listo - dijo maiev con seriedad - luego iras por el rey lich -

los dos elfos se adentraron en los rios de las montañas cercanas al volcan de kil'jaeden , el cazador de demonios sentia un olor a muerte y dirigio sus naves adentro de los canales para encontrar al demonio que buscaba

- puedo sentir que estamos cerca maiev , manten la guardia alta porque no sabemos que clase de demonios carge kil'jaeden junto a el - dijo Illidan con seriedad

los dos desembarcaron mientras avanzaban cuidadosamente por los caminos mientras veian cadaveres de trolls y ogros a medio comer

- este lugar apesta a kil'jaeden - dijo Illidan oliendo el aire - puedo sentir que esta cerca -

los dos dieron un paso hacia un angosto corredor para notar que los demonios estaban haciendio guardia , Illidan empuja a maiev contra las rocas para cubrirse , la vigilante noto que su mano estaba en una zona privada del torso de maiev

- Illidan tu mano - dijo la vigilante señalando la accion de Illidan

- ¿ que ? ¿ que tiene mis manos ? - dijo el cazador

- mi cuerpo por ejemplo -

el cazador mira lo que estaba tocando y retira las manos para poder vigiar el camino , maiev nota que la patrulla de reconocimiento que salia del cuartel , la vigilante noto que Illidan estaba dispuesto a asesinar a los guardias pero sin que ellos sonaran la alarma , cuando notaron que uno de los soldados demonios cae muerto atravesado por una flecha , antes de que el soldado diera toque de alarma es asesinado con otra flecha

- adelante cazador de demonios - dijo la voz de arpia quien tenia su arco en mano - ahora puedes pasar-

arpia le dejo el camino abierto a Illidan y maiev , los dos entraron para poder encontrar a kil'jaeden , arpia bajo y camino pisando los cadaveres de los soldados demonios

- ¿ que haces aqui arpia ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- me sentia muy sola en la noche y decidi venir a ayudarte Illidan - dijo mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura - ¿ quien demonios es la elfa ? - pregunto con un tono grosero

- es maiev shadowsong , la elfa que me ayudara a matar a kil'jaeden -

- ¿ quieres matar a kil'jaeden con esas espadas oxidadas ? - dijo arpia con su tono serio - de acuerdo es tu funeral -

- espera ¿ quieres decir que ese mal nacido recistira el poder del gran Illidan ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- pues claro , ¿ de verdad creeis que vencerias a un señor demonio con esas hojas oxidadas ? - pregunto arpia con tono suelto

- ¿ que estas sugiriendo bruja ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- que tu lleges a la espada mas poderosa de todas - dijo arpia acercando su cuerpo al de Illidan -cuenta la leyenda que un guerrero elfo logro lucha contra un demonio durante tres lunas , cuando por fin lo logro derrotar el elfo sello la espada en su tumba para que nadie pudiera tocar esa gloriosa hoja -

- y quereis que yo la tome ¿ por que ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- solo digamos que me beneficiaria mucho con la caida de la legion y la muerte de arthas - dijo arpia mientras acercaba su rostro al de Illidan - nunca se sabe que puede haber en frente -

Illidan repele a la bruja que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de exitacion en su maligno rostro , maiev decide interrogar a la bruja respecto a la espada

- ¿ por que no la tomais vos mi lady ?- pregunto la elfa con tono serio

- porque si kil'jaeden me ve cerca , todo mi plan se vendra por tierra - dijo arpia con tono serio - prefiero que alguien como Illidan mate a esos malditos perros y yo sere libre junto con mi gente -

- ¿ tu gente ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - le pregunto la elfa con mirada fria

- no creas querida que nacimos como brujas y banshee - dijo la joven con tono triste - mi gente y yo eramos los agentes de la diosa arhaman , la diosa de los mares -

- ¿ sirenas ? ¿ eran sirenas tu y tus hermanas ? - pregunto maiev

- asi es , cuando sargeras invadio estas tierras en la guerra de los ancestros fuimos desterradas de nuestros preciosos mares y oceanos a la cruel tierra para servir a los demonios -

- si odias tanto a los demonios ¿ por que ayudas tanto a Illidan ? - pregunto la elfa desconfiando

- tengo mis ... razones pesonales pequeña elfa - dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro - Illidan es tan arrogante , tan superior y la forma en la que pelea , el hubiera sido un gan comandante en los tiempos de las sirenas -

- malditas mujerzuelas , se toda su historia - dijo maiev - vosotras estais sirviendo a la diosa de los mares que peleo contra Elune y casi llevan el mundo al exterminio ... por suerte nosotros teniamos a azerion -

- si ese mal nacido asesino a mis mejores guerreras y asesino a nuestra diosa al enfrentar a yaros y molcoh - dijo arpia con sus poderes elevando lentamente

- ustedes se lo buscaron , sabian que yaros y moloch eran dioses malignos y aun asi los sirvieron , asesinaron a nuestros mejores guerreros -

- ¿ que querias que hiciera ? eh , dime ¿ que harias tu en mi lugar ? - pregunto arpia con tono de ira

- hubiera preferido morir como los valientes y no vivir a la sonbra como un cobarde -

- a mi nadie me insulta -

arpia usa sus poderes para controlar el cuerpo de maiev y la arroja contra los arboles , la vigilante usa su poder especial para moverse rapidamente y evitar el aataque de arpia , ella con sus poderes hunde el cuerpo de maiev en las arenas de la costa hasta la rodillas pero la vigilante se suelta y la ataca con su abanico

- ¿ es todo lo que tus pateticos poderes elfos pueden hacer ? - pregunto arpia - me das lastima -

maiev intercambia bofetadas con ella hasta que el rostro de arpia tenia un hilo de sangre azul en su rostro , la bruja de los mares la lanza con sus poderes y comenzo a ahogarla en el agua , maiev no podia escapar de su contro mental

- arpia basta - dijo Illidan con sus espadas en mano

- como quieras cazador - arpia solto a maiev - de todos modos me canse de jugar con esa mujer - dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre

- escucha , si vuelves a tatar de matar a maiev me las pagaras - dijo Illidan con tono serio

- mhm , puedes haceme lo que quieras Illidan - dijo ella con tono suave al oido de Illidan

el cazador de demonios levanta a maiev para sacarla del agua , cuando se pone de piel , arpia estaba curando su herida con agua salada

- escucha Illidan , no me fio de esa tipa - ijo maiev

- yo tampoco pero es lo unico que tenemos -

los dos comenzaron a caminar para encontrar la espada pero Illidan notaba la mirada de la joven de piel clara , tambien notaba como coqueteaba con su cabello color miel , Illidan solo tenia una idea en mente y es asesinar a kil'jaeden

continuara...


	18. la hoja demoníaca

**la hoja demoníaca  
**

en la cima del volcán cuenta la leyenda que descansa la poderosa espada conocida como " hoja demoníaca " en la que ningún ser que no tenga sangre de demonio en sus venas podría tocarla pero Illidan aun siendo un híbrido tendría una posibilidad de tenerla en su poder

- entonces ¿ esa espada es tan poderosa como dices ? - pregunto Illidan

- claro pero a diferencia de la agonía de escarcha de arthas ella tiene todo poderes de demonios controlados por fuego - dijo arpía con tono serio

- Illidan ¿ crees que sea buena idea de usar una espada demonio para vencer a otro ? - pregunto a vigilante

- no estoy seguro pero si los poderes de kil'jaeden son mas grandes que antes podría inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor - dijo Illidan mirando la guardia real de kil'jaeden - pero no tenemos otra opción -

- claro que si - dijo maiev - pelear contra ese mal nacido y sus legión de sanguijuelas -

- de nada les serviría estrellar sus espadas contra las paredes de los cuarteles de kil'jaeden marchando como reces al matadero - dijo la sirena demonio - si me lo permites tengo un plan -

la bruja convenció a Illidan de que sirva comos señuelo para los guardias , ellos cayeron y arpía los asesino con sus flechas , cuando los soldados llegaban , ella con su arco los asesinaba con suma facilidad

- tiene una técnica similar a sylvanas - dijo Illidan con tono serio

- me sorprende que sepa usar bien un arco siendo una sirena - dijo maiev - pero aun no entiendo porque lucha contra sus amos -

- es evidente , ellos la usaron durante años pero ella se quiere vengar de tanto maltrato - dijo el cazador de demonios

- oye ¿ desde cuando eres tan considerado con las mujeres ? - pregunto maiev

- desde que te salve el pellejo - dijo el cazador de demonios

Illidan se infiltra en la guarida de los demonios para encarar a kil'jaeden pero el estaba con unos demonios de la real guardia de achimonde

- señor kil'jaeden tenemos a varios intrusos en la ciudadela - dijo el soldado demonio

- encuentren al intruso maldita seas , encuentrelo y matenlo - ordeno el señor demonio

Illidan y maiev se escondieron pero notaron no los buscaban a ellos , cuando el cazador de demonios degüella al soldado que estaba de custodia , los dos entraron y vieron a los soldados de arthas en la base del volcán

- ¡¿ arthas ?! , arthas es el intruso - dijo el cazador de demonios

- muy hábil cazador de demonios - arthas estaba en el cordón del volcán lejos del alcance de Illidan - si te sirve de algo kil'jaeden no encontrara la hoja demoníaca porque yo la tomare - dijo el caballero de la muerte

- ¿ estas seguro de eso caballero de la muerte ? - dijo arpía con su arco apuntando a arthas - ¿ seguro que esa espada te pertenece ? -

- arpía , sabia que te unirías con un miserable como Illidan - dijo arthas - pero recuerdo que tenemos un asunto pendiente -

la sirena demonio se enfrenta al caballero de la muerte - Illidan ve por la espada yo detendré a arthas -

los dos se pusieron a luchar en el cordón del volcán , los muertos vivientes estaban avanzando poco a poco mientras Illidan y maiev volaban por las tropas de muertos vivientes hasta llegar a un punto en que no podía volar

- escucha maiev , tendrás que dejarme ir y tu ponte a cubierto - dijo Illidan mirando a maiev

- no seas tan blando y comienza a caminar - dijo la elfa

los dos se adentraron en una cueva hasta donde estaban las tropas de kil'jaeden limpiando el camino , Illidan usa su inmolación para atacar a los soldados y maiev los ataca con abanico de cuchillas , los dos elfos se adentraron pero los perros demonios los detienen

- Illidan recuerda que son los perros de la legión - dijo maiev -¿ me escuchaste ? -

- soy ciego no sordo - dijo el cazador de demonios

Illidan se lanza contra los perros y con sus manos los toma del hocico y los abre hasta matar a los perros , maiev le lanza sus dagas apuñalando a los perros

- tenemos que seguir , kil'jaeden esta cerca - dijo Illidan con tono serio

los dos siguieron corriendo hasta encontrar un pasillo , cuando notaron que kil'jaeden estaba al fondo del pasillo , el le lanza sus infernales para detener a Illidan y maiev , pero el cazador de demonios con toda su velocidad se lanza y les corta el cuello , maiev los ataca con todo lo que tiene pero no basta para detener a las bestias

- malditos son muy poderosos - dijo la elfa

Illidan estaba a punto de alcanzar a kil'jaeden pero escucho el grito de maiev , el infernal la lanzo contra las paredes y ella quedo inconsciente - jamas me perdonare por esto - el cazador de demonios deja ir a kil'jaeden y corre , con un salto logra salvar a maiev antes de ser aplastada por el infernal , Illidan se transformo en un demonio y con sus garras le atraviesa el pecho y por ultimo lo decapita

- maiev deja de perder el tiempo y vamos por kil'jaeden - dijo Illidan enojado

- Illidan , me salvaste la vida ¿ por que ? - pregunto la elfa

- no te salve , solo elimine a un infernal que se cruzo en mi camino así que no confundas - dijo Illidan

los dos elfos siguieron avanzando pero cuando los demonios se lanzaron con todo lo que tenian , Illidan se volvió a transformar y maiev se transformo en el avatar , los dos estaban siendo rodeados pero los demonios caían como moscas ante la fuerza de voluntad de Illidan y maiev

- son demasiados , Illidan tenemos que movernos - dijo el avatar de venganza

- me gustaría pero tengo a un montón de demonios pisándome los talones - el cazador de demonios creo una onda expansiva y logro destruir a los demonios que lo rodeaban

- ¿ como demonios hiciste eso ? - pregunto el avatar mirando a Illidan

- hay cosas que no sabes de mi vigilante shadowsong - dijo Illidan con tono de broma

los dos lograron llegar a la cámara donde estaba la hoja demoníaca sobre una roca que estaba en el centro de un lago de lava ardiendo , kil'jaeden estaba por tomar la espada para poder destruir al mundo pero Illidan le lanza una de las dagas de maiev y ella lo ataca

- pequeña elfa , no creo que resistas el poder de la hoja demoniaca - dijo el demonio - no tienes sangre de demonio -

- pero yo si -

cuando kil'jaeden voltea ve a Illidan con la hoja demoníaca en la mano , sus ojos se habían vuelto como lumbre del infierno , sus garras y colmillos estaban muy agudos , sus alas y músculos habían crecido desfavorablemente ,

- mi espada esta sedienta -

el cazador de demonios lanzo una onda expansiva para atacar a kil'jaeden y lo lanza a las afueras del volcán , mientras tanto arthas noto la columna de luz maligna que salia del volcán

- maldita seas Illidan - dijo arthas mientras notaba la transformación de Illidan

el caballero de la muerte abanico la agonía de escarcha para desaparecer pero cuando lo hace noto el asombroso poder de Illidan , ahora el cazador de demonios enfrentaría al señor demonio

continuara...


	19. ¡ siente la ira de la hoja demoníaca !

**¡ siente la ira de la hoja demoníaca !**

Illidan se había hecho con el control de la hoja demoníaca , kil'jaeden no podía creer que Illidan tuviera ese poder , arpía noto que su plan estaba en marcha

- ahora ¿ donde nos quedamos kil'jaeden ? - pregunto el cazador de demonio

Illidan abanico la espada y solto una honda de fuego que logro derribar al señor demonio , kil'jaeden ataco a Illidan con sus poderes pero estos eran inefectivos contra el cazador de demonio , las garras y colmillos de Illidan habían sido desarrollados de manera exagerada

- ¿ crees que con esa metamorfosis podrás derrotarme ? - pregunto el señor demonio

- jajajaja , ¿ crees que este es todo el alcance de mi poder ? - pregunto Illidan , cuando noto que había miembros de lo plaga se le vino una idea a la cabeza

- supongo que vivirás un tiempo breve porque hay alguien que tiene que probar la hoja demoníaca antes que tu - dijo Illidan con ojos de lumbre - volveré por ti -

el cazador de demonios se transporta en frente de las naves de arthas , cuando el caballero de la muerte se acerco a la costa , Illidan con una onda en llamas logro quemar las naves de arthas

- ¿ ibas a algún lado caballero de la muerte ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- pareces cambiado Illidan , supongo que es cierto la leyenda de la hoja demoníaca - dijo arthas mientras bajaba de su caballo , el caballero de la muerte se soltó de su capa para tener mas movilidad - supongo que querrás terminar lo que empezamos hace cinco años -

- quiero preguntarte algo arthas - dijo el cazador de demonios - ¿ que planea tu rey lich ? -

- lo mismo que planea tu diosa Illidan - dijo arthas - ¿ lo sentiste verdad ? -

flash back ...

después de la derrota de Illidan en corona de hielo , kael y vashj llevaban a su señor ante las puertas del templo oscuro , mientras las elfas nocturnas los seguían

- escuchen camaradas , tenemos que proteger a lord a cualquier precio - ordeno kael

mientras Illidan estaba inconsciente en terrallende tuvo un sueño , el estaba en un lago sentado en la orilla y la diosa Elune en persona se sentaba junto a el

- mi lady ¿ es esto un sueño ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- no Illidan , de donde vienes es el sueño por la puerta que no es puerta - dijo la diosa mientras movia su elegante vestido blanco

- no le entiendo mi lady - dijo Illidan mientras sentía el aroma de la diosa - créame que no entiendo de que habla -

- Illidan , tus viejos enemigos volverán para consumir este mundo , en tiempos pasados fuiste un gran cazador de demonios , ahora tu gente te necesita de nuevo -

- yo no le debo nada a mi gente - dijo el cazador de demonios

- ¿ sabes porque eres el elegido Illidan ? - pregunto la diosa - porque tu corazón es mas fuerte que el de los demás sirvientes que eh tenido , hace años pudiste dejar que thichondrius corrompiera estos bosques pero hiciste lo correcto -

- si pero gracias a eso , mi hermano cree que soy un villano - dijo el cazador de demonios

- pero tu tienes algo que Furion no tiene - dijo la diosa con sus manos en el rostro de Illidan

- ¿ y que es eso exactamente ? - pregunto Illidan

- a mi - la diosa acerco sus labios a los de Illidan para solo rosar los suyos , Illidan retira sus labios lentamente - no importa lo que hagas siempre me tendrás a mi Illidan -

el cazador de demonios despierta sobre su catre y ve que maiev estaba en el techo , cuando ella salta sobre Illidan para matar al cazador de demonios , Illidan rueda y maiev cae sobre la cama partiendo en dos el catre de Illidan , los dos salieron corriendo hasta la azotea para el encuentro final -

fin del flash back...

- la diosa confía en mi para acabar con todos ustedes de una maldita vez - dijo el cazador de demonios

- ¿ crees que te ganaras el cielo con derrotar tu solo a la legión y a la plaga ? - dijo arthas con una risa en su rostro gris y frió - eres tan cruel como yo y yo soy tan noble como tu , en cierta forma somos iguales Illidan -

- nosotros no somos iguales arthas - dijo el cazador girando su espada nueva

- ¿ crees que no ? solo míranos Illidan - dijo arthas - ambos fuimos algo y ahora somos una mezcla , ambos tenemos espadas que nos dominan y las dominamos , ambos somos perseguidos por nuestro pasado y nuestras traiciones , los dos servimos a un solo ser que esta de nuestro lado -

- olvidas algo caballero de la muerte - dijo Illidan - que mi diosa me protege en cambio a tu rey lich le importa un bledo si sales vivo o no -

- bueno terminemos con esto , ahora probaremos el acero helado de mi agonía de escarcha contra el hierro ardiente de tu hoja demoníaca - desafió arthas

- ¿ fuego o hielo ? , la gran pregunta del universo - dijo Illidan con su espada en mano

los dos se enfrentaron con estocadas y cortes , las chispas saltaban del filo de las espadas , arthas parecía mas confiado que Illidan , el cazador de demonios logro acercar su rodilla a las costillas de arthas

- jajaja , recuerda Illidan como te vencí hace cinco años - dijo arthas mientras los dos forcejeaban - ahora terminaremos lo que empezamos hace tiempo cazador de demonios -

- te vencí en los bosques y tu en la nieve - dijo Illidan con tono serio

- entonces terminemos con esto en un lugar mas apropiado cazador de demonios -

arthas se separa de Illidan mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo - quiero que terminemos con esto como dos seres de igual a igual -

- en el campo se vera quien vive y quien muere arthas - dijo el cazador de demonios

- entiendo nos jugaremos todo o nada en el campo de batalla , veremos quien es mejor si tu diosa o mi rey - dijo arthas mientras enfundaba su espada

- veremos quien merece llamarse caballero , el caballero de la muerte o el caballero de la luna -

arthas se monta en su caballo mientras cabalgaba hasta el horizonte - te estaré esperando caballero de la luna , en los llanos del monte hedwood se desidia todo a campo abierto - dijo el caballero de la muerte

arthas se perdió en la inmensidad del desierto helado , mientras Illidan abría sus alas para reencontrarse con sus aliados y preparar todo para luchar contra la legión y contra la plaga

continuara...


	20. el corazon late mas fuerte

**el corazon late mas fuerte  
**

Illidan habia destrozado la invasion demonio a pequeña escala , el cazador de demonios desde el aire logro detener el avance del ejercito de kil'jaeden , cuando se reencontro con maiev y arpia quienes tenian una mirada agresiva

- ¡ ya basta , las dos ! - les grito Illidan

- vaya Illidan , parece que te haz hecho con el control de la hoja demoniaca - dijo arpia mientras miraba aterrizar al cazador de demonios - te felicito ahora podras derrotar a todos tu enemigos -

- no nesecito que me digas que hacer arpia - dijo Illidan encarando la cima de la montaña

- es que ya siento el olor de mi libertad - dijo la sirena demonio - solo espero que tenga un buen plan -

los tres comenzaron a correr a los puertos para poder reencontrar a sus aliados humanos y orcos , ellos estaban en las praderas de muldaro tratando de detener el avance de un grupo de muertos vivientes ,Tyrande y Shandris trataban de detener a los voladores con sus flechas pero eran demasiados para ellas dos

- sacerdotisa Tyrande , son demasiados - dijo Shandris mientras intentaba atinar a un de los voladores

- no pierdas la fe Shandris , si la diosa lo desea venceremos a los muertos vivientes -

mientras tanto los humanos y orcos trataban de contener el avance terrestre del azote , arhon conducia sus tropas pero en el ultimo segundo antes de obtener la victoria retiro sus tropas por orden de kel'thuzad

- escuche señor , tenemos a los rebeldes arrinconados ¿ por que no los destruimos ? - pregunto el joven acolico

_- si arthas sabe que puedes triunfar te enviara lejos y no podras hacerte con la agonia de escarcha para ti joven - _dijo el lider de los malditos

- menudo plan este , no puedo destruir a mis enemigos - dijo el joven de capa negra

- _la paciensia es una virtud joven , tienes que tener un poco de fe enq ue se lo que hago - _dijo el lich kel'thuzad

- me gustaria decir lo mismo de arthas , ese maldito se burlo demasiado del grupo de los condenados - dijo el joven de ojos rojos - creo que es hora de que le devolvamos el favor -

- _¿ planeas matar a arthas y formar tu propio ejercito ? -_ pregunto el lich viviente

- por su puesto que si , tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar a corona de hielo para matar al rey lich de una maldita vez -

- _¡ maldito estupido ! mide tus palabras - _le replico el lich caminate - _si tratas de hacer eso nuestro plan quedara al descubierto - _

- ¿ y que quieres que haga ? ¿ quedarme aqui parado para sonreirle en la cara a arthas mientras tejo chambritas ? -

- _hay veces en que la lealtad es un arnes de dos guias - _dijo el nigromante fantasma - _si_ _posees uno o dos buenos caballos es mejor engancharlos juntos , pero es torpe joven enganchar a un buen caballo con un caballo muerto -_

- ¿ y crees que es torpe tener a arthas enganchado a mi ? - pregunto arhon

mientras las tropas de lo muertos vivientes se retiraban , los guerreros los iban masacrando rapidamente , mientras Illidan , arpia y maiev llegaron a ver como les iba

- Tyrande ¿ que sucedio ? - pregunto Illidan con tono de sorpresa

- los muertos vivientes nos atacaron Illidan pero se retiraron - dijo la sacerdotisa

- mhm que extraño ¿ que estaran tramando estos putefractos - penso Illidan

- ho... hola Illidan ¿ que te paso ? - pregunto Shandris con tono inocente

- Shandris ¿ estas bien ?- pregunto el cazador de demonios - parece que estas a salvo Tyrande te a cuidado bien -

- escucha Illidan parece que tenemos problemas - dijo la joven del arco - hace unos dias tuve una vision en la que la diosa y yo estabamos sobre un lago , ella me hablaba pero no entendia lo que me decia ¿ que significa ?-

- lo ignoro Shandris pero se que proto se revelara un gran destino - dijo el cazador mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shandris

mientras tanto en la celebracion de la semana de luna llena , los elfos celebraron su ritual a la diosa en la tierra de los humanos , ellos igual que los orcos fueron invitados a la celebracios de la diosa

- que el tiempo de prosperidad de la diosa este en vuestros corazones - dijo la sacerdotisa - honrad a los dioses , honrad a los dioses -

mientras todos se apegaban al ritual , Shandris encontro a Illidan sentado en la inmensidad de la noche , ella se acerco al cazador pero el no sabia que decirle a la joven ya que loa concideraba solo una niña aun

- escucha Illidan , ¿ quieres acompañarme en la danza ritual ? - pregunto Shandris mientras miraba al cazador con una sonrisa

- lamento desepcionarte Shandris pero no soy un buen bailador -

la joven elfa lo puso de pie y coloco sus manos sobre el cazador de demonios , Illidan a sui vez pone su mano en la cintura de Shnadirs y se toman con la otra mano

- ¿ quien te enseño a bailar asi ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- la sacerdotisa Tyrande me enseño todo sobre lo que se para ser una buena elfa y sirviente de la diosa Elune -

mientras los dos elfos bailaban al son de la melodia , la luna llena iluminaba los ojos de la joven de cabellos purpura , el viento soplaba una suave brisa y Shandris decide recargar su cabeza en el pecho del cazador de demonios , mientras que Illidan solo se dedico a acariciar la cabellera de Shandris

- sabes Illidan , tu corazon late con vigor - dijo la joven de cabellos negros

mientras tanto arthas con su ejercito avanzaba sobre la ciudadela de los demonios pero no tenia intension de luchar contra kil'jaeden , cuando arhon se hizo presente el caballero de la muerte estaba de muy mal humor

- le traigo noticias caballero de la muerte - dijo el acolico de garras negras

- no me inbteresan , tengo problemas mas graves - dijo arthas ignorando a arhon

- ¿ en que puedo ayudar mi lord ? , solo ordene y obedezco - dijo el joven

- me complace tu lealtad joven , pero si quiero vencer a kil'jaeden y a Illidan tengo que ser mas astuto que ellos -

el joven de garras negras vio que esta era la oportunidad - si prefiere que ellos se maten entre ellos - dijo el acolico mirando el rostro de arthas

- es una excelente idea joven - dijo arthas felicitando al joven - tenemos que despertar al rey lich para el asalto -

los dos muertos vivientes salieron en medio de la noche para poder entrar a corona de hielo , este era el momento que arhon estaba esperando , ahora su venganza estaba a un paso de distancia

continuara...


	21. la traición de los fieles

**la traición de los fieles **

los dos maestros de la plaga llegaron a corona de hielo para poder despertar al rey lich , el joven acolito cargaba su arco para poder defender a su señor de un posible ataque , una vez abierta la cámara del rey lich , los dos subieron por las escaleras mientras arthas desenfundaba la agonía de escarcha , el caballero de la muerte logro llegar al glaciar donde dormía el rey lich pero antes de romper el glaciar se escucho el destroce de una formación de hielo

- ¿ que fue eso joven ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

- no estoy seguro pero tendré mi arco preparado caballero de la muerte - arthas asiente con la cabeza y va con cuidado cuando voltea para mirar a arhon este le lanza un flecha con punta verde

- arhon ¿ que significa esto ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte mientras caía de rodillas

- es un pequeño presente de parte de mi amo kel'thuzad - dijo el joven de garras negras - supongo que el caballero de la muerte esta a punto de morir a traición , pero claro tu sabes de eso ¿ verdad caballero de la muerte ? -

- ¿ kel'thuzad ? ¿ por que me haces esto ? - pregunto arthas mientras intentaba tomar su espada

arhon le dispara una flecha certera al antebrazo del caballero de la muerte - oh no caballero de la muerte , ahora tu ejercito me pertenece para siempre -

el joven de capa negra toma la agonía de escarcha y le apuñala el pecho a arthas quien trataba de defenderse inútilmente - ahora arthas presenciaras toda la destrucción con la que tuviste que haber vivido -

el joven de ojos rojos empuja a arthas por las escaleras y cae a la base de corona de hielo , el mismo acólito destroza corona de hielo con los poderes de la agonía de escarcha , la corona del rey lich caer rodando por las escaleras

- lo logre amo , ahora el ejercito de arthas nos pertenece -

-_ lo haz hecho bien joven , ahora solo devuelve mi cuerpo a una forma etérea y gobernaremos el mundo - _ordeno el lich kel'thuzad

- ¿ por que debería hacerlo ? - pregunto el joven de capa negra - ahora con el poder de la agonía de escarcha seré invencible , ya no te necesito para nada lich -

- _¿ que ? ¿ hozas romper nuestro pacto ? -_ pregunto el fantasma cabreado

- si bueno , el mundo no necesita dos gobernantes , ahora con la destrucción de la legión de fuego seré el único y verdadero amo del universo- dijo el joven de garras negras

- _ insolente sin mi no hubieras derrotado a arthas -_ protesto el lich

- si bueno , así es la naturaleza , solos los mas aptos pueden sobrevivir a una holocausto -

- _¿ holocausto ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - _

- bueno solo digamos que le voy a dar a la legión de fuego una útil y bien merecida despedida jajajaja -

- _insecto , el poder te a hecho enloquecer - _dijo el fantasma

- claro que si , ¿ haz intentado enloquecer sin poder ? , es aburrido porque nadie te hace caso -

el nuevo señor de la plaga se sienta en el trono de hielo mientras el wyver de hielo lo rodeaba con su cola , el nuevo señor de los muertos vivientes estaba listo para luchar contra la legión de fuego , mientras tanto en el volcán de las almas , la legión de demonios estaba reunido , los últimos señores del terror estaban reunidos

- esto es patético ¿ por que demonios kil'jaeden esta ordenando retroceder las tropas ? - pregunto khilios con sus alas rojas agitadas

- parece el gran señor de la legión tiene miedo de un insignificante elfo nocturno - dijo el demonio de alas azules - nunca pensé que tendría que decir esto pero nosotros debemos tomar el control de la legión de fuego en nuestras manos - dijo azhuron con tono serio

- ten cuidado con lo que dices hermano - dijo vil'gar con tono frió - lo que acabas de decir es un acto de traición y lord kil'jaeden te cortara la cabeza -

- no hermano , no es traicionar a kil'jaeden es solo tomar el control de la legión para dominar los mundos que caen en hilera - dijo azhurion con sus alas agitadas - de una forma u otra kil'jaeden tiene que morir -

- lo que dice azhurion en verdad hermano - dijo el señor de alas rojas - kil'jaeden nos traiciono al huir de un solo elfo nocturno que lo pudo haber asesinado con sus poderes - le dijo al señor del terror de alas verdes - escucha vil'gar si nos hacemos con el control de los demonios seremos imparables -

- no estoy seguro hermano - dijo el demonio de alas verdes - si kil'jaeden se entera de esto estamos perdidos -

- ¿ es que estoy cerca de un cobarde ? - menciono enojado el demonio de las garras negras y alas azules - el es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ese elfo lo asesine ¿ por que no apresurar el paso ? -

- ¿ que estas sugiriendo hermano ? - pregunto el demonio de alas rojas

- ¿ cual es el nombre del elfo que casi asesina a kil'jaeden ? - pregunto azhurion - si logramos que encare a kil'jaeden lo derrotara con facilidad , luego nosotros nos haremos cargo de la legión - dijo el demonio

- creo que se llama Illidan stormrage o estarge , algo así , no se los nombres me suenan todos iguales -

- su nombre es Illidan stormrage - dijo arpía mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol - si prefieren pueden llamarlo cazador de demonios -

- ¿ que estáis haciendo vos aquí mi lady ? - pregunto azhurion

- vosotros patanes ¿ crees que podéis derrocar a kil'jaeden sin poderes ni recursos ? - pregunto arpía

- ¿ tenéis algún plan mi lady ? - pregunto el demonio de alas verdes - si es así la escuchamos -

- conozco a Illidan y sus fuerzas se volvieron potentes , quizás pueda hacer que el nos preste ayuda - dijo arpía con tono pensativo

- ¿ como haréis para que el elfo luche a nuestro favor arpía ? - el señor del terror se puso de pie para encarar a la joven de cabellos miel

- eso déjenlo en mis manos , se como convencer a un hombre de que haga lo que quiero - dijo arpía con una mirada sensual - pero para Illidan tengo almos un poco mas ... practico para el cazador de demonios -

la joven de cabellos miel se trepo a los arboles y se escapa mientras los señores del terror estaban en un circulo para debatir sobre el tema

- no me fió de ella , su corazón es de las sirenas nada mas ni nada menos - dijo el señor del terror mientras agitaba las alas rojas

- descuida hermano , ella solo es una guía - dijo azhurion - cuando el cazador de demonios termine con kil'jaeden los enterraremos juntos -

los señores delo terror se separaron para iniciar el contraataque de la legión , pero lo que ignoraban es que la plaga estaba lista para atacar a la legión y a la alianza para erradicar toda forma de vida

continuara...


	22. ¿por que brillan las estrellas Illidan ?

**¿ por que brillan las estrellas Illidan ?**

los dos elfos bailaban plácidamente mientras la luna brillaba sobre ellos , Illidan sintió la cabeza de la joven sobre su pecho , cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos , Shandris acerco mas sus labios a Illidan pero antes de sellar sus labios una flecha atraviesa el espacio vació entre el cazador y la arquera

- oh lo siento - dijo arpía con sarcasmo - lamento haber estropeado este momento mas lindo -

- insolente ¿ por que hiciste esta tontería ? - pregunto la elfa de armadura ligera

- escucha Illidan , no tenemos tiempo para hacer tonterías , ahora quiero advertirte que los Nathrezim están jugando con sus dados - dijo arpía mientras trataba de coquetear con el cazador de demonios

- ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - pregunto el cazador de demonio

- quiero que derrotes a kil'jaeden de una vez - dijo arpía con los puños apretados

- espera Illidan - le pidió Shandris - creí que esta noche ya sabes ... pasaríamos un tiempo solo nosotros dos -

- mhm ¿ quieres que seamos tres joven elfa ? - pregunto arpía con tono sensual

- no me refiero a eso - dijo Illidan - ademas prefiero que ella se mantenga al margen y ahora tengo alguien por quien luchar - la joven elfa sonríe al ver que Illidan volteaba para verla - promete Shandris que me esperaras -

- claro que si Illidan , te esperare toda mi vida si es necesario - dijo la joven mientras se desprendía de su collar - ten Illidan es el collar de mi madre -

- Shandris yo... -

- así no te sentirás solo Illidan - dijo la joven de ojos verdes - nunca estaré lejos para que me hables -

arpía separo a Illidan de Shandris para adentrarse dentro de los bosques y ella se quito parte de las hojas de sus cabellos para poder pelear mejor , Illidan tomo su espada para prepararse

- sabes Illidan , me gusta pelear a tu lado - dijo la joven de cabellos miel

- no digas nada o te iras con kil'jaeden al infierno - dijo Illidan con tono molesto

- sabes , cuando sea libre quiero pedirte algo - la joven se acerco mas al elfo y puso su mano sobre las del cazador de demonios - quiero que vengas conmigo a mi reino -

- ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- oye , mi raza esta casi extintas - dijo la sirena demonio acercando mas su cuerpo al de Illidan - si quiero repoblar mi especie necesitare de hombres fuertes como tu Illidan - arpía trato de besar a Illidan pero el cazador de demonios abrió sus alas en forma de disgusto

- escucha sirena , si te atreves a acercarte a mi de nuevo te mato ¿ comprendes ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- me gusta que seas rudo Illidan -

los dos se treparon por los arboles para encontrar a una fuente de sangre que varios acólitos estaban haciendo un ritual

- ¿ que demonios están haciendo esos tipos con la fuente ? - pregunto arpía

- no lo se arpía , pero mejor fijemosno lo que hacen - el cazador de demonio desenfundo su espada para preparar su ataque

los dos guerreros que estaban en los arboles vieron como la figura del lich kel'thuzad salia del foso , Illidan se preparo pero arpía lo detiene para escuchar las ordenes

-_ escuchadme mis fieles sirvientes , tenéis una oportunidad de vencer a el rey arhon - _dijo el lich kel'thuzad

- ¿ el rey arhon ? - pregunto Illidan mirando a arpía

- ese es el sirviente del caballero de la muerte - dijo arpía - estoy segura de que el trabajaba con el príncipe arthas porque el fue quien me atravesó con su flecha -

- el león joven derroco al viejo - dijo Illidan

- ¿ que dijiste ? - pregunto la sirena demonio con sus flechas preparadas

- un guerrero que mata a su maestro para hacerse con el control de su ejercito , es evidente que arhon se canso de vivir a la sombra de arthas y no dudo que haya dejado vivir al rey lich -

- ¿ que pasara ahora ? - pregunto la sirena

- con un nuevo señor de los muertos vivientes nunca se sabrá - dijo Illidan

los dos estaban colgados tratando de escuchar con cuidado el plan del lich kel'thuzad , Illidan enfundo su espada y arpía decide usar sus sentidos sensibles para escuchar

_- escuchen , nuestro señor ha muerto y vuestro líder los ha traicionado es hora de tomar todo en nuestras manos -_ el lich vio como sus sirvientes se inclinaban ante el - _quiero que me reviváis para encarar al maestro de la plaga ¡ arhon debe morir ! -_ ordeno el lich kel'thuzad

- casi siento lastima por el rey arhon - dijo Illidan con sarcasmo

- si claro como digas - arpía noto que los Nathrezim estaban cerca y salio corriendo para evitar que la vean - Illidan ven aquí -

- ¿ que te sucede ahora ? - pregunto Illidan

- son ellos Illidan , son los Nathrezim que trataran de derrotar a la plaga - dijo arpía viendo que Illidan los vigilaba cautelosa mente - es hora Illidan , si matamos a kil'jaeden ahora los señores del terror serán una nata -

-¿ no te hace mucha coincidencia que los señores del terror estén en el mismo lugar que los maestros de la plaga ?-

- ¿ que tiene que ver con asesinar a kil'jaeden ? - pregunto arpía con tono serio

- solo aguarda y veras -

los señores del terror hicieron caer una lluvia de fuego sobre los acólitos de la plaga , uno de ellos decide usar sus poderes para inmovilizar a uno de los señores del terror pero no funciona

- como lo sospeche - dijo arpía mientras veía la batalla - kil'jaeden esta desesperado por eliminar la plaga -

- ¿ por que así ? ¿ por que ahora ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- haces demasiadas preguntas cazador de demonios - dijo arpía con tono serio

- mhm tengo el presentimiento que si zarpamos a las islas de las tres lunas encontraremos respuestas - dijo el cazador de demonios

- ¿ la islas de las tres lunas ? ¿ que hay allí ? - pregunto la sirena demonio

- un aliado especial que me ayudara a derrocar al rey arhon -

- espera Illidan ¿ como demonios llegaremos a la isla de las tres lunas ? - pregunto la sirena demonio

- sabes una vez estuve perdido y la diosa me hizo una pregunta ¿ por que brillan las estrellas de noche ? - dijo el cazador de demonios - ¿ y sabes que respondí ? - arpía movía la cabeza negando de lado a lado - le respondí que eran luces que te indicaban donde tenias que estar , una de ellas , la mas brillante brillaba sobre Shandris , se que era solo un sueño pero la diosa en persona bajo para guiarme a la joven que me hizo sentir algo mas allá del odio y la venganza -

- ¿ y que fue exactamente lo que esa elfa te hizo sentir ? - pregunto la sirena con tono de celo

- fue amor a primera vista arpía - dijo el cazador de demonios - ella me enseño que hay algo mas que solo dolor , sufrimiento y odio en la vida , de vez en cuando aparece alguien con quien compartir momentos únicos -

el cazador de demonios se dirigió al puerto para encontrar a maiev que tenia todo listo para el viaje , Shandris estaba esperando al cazador de demonios , arpía vio como la elfa parecía tener toda la atención del cazador de demonios y pensó algo para quitar del medio a la elfa de una vez

continuara...


	23. el nuevo régimen de la legión

**el nuevo régimen de la legión **

Illidan y maiev había tardado tres días en llegar a la isla de las tres lunas , cuando desembarcaron encontraron a un grupo de furgols como dementes azotando sus cuerpo contra las aguas

- ¿ que demonios les esta pasando Illidan ? - pregunto maiev mirando a las bestias

- algo debió haber irritado a los furgols , estoy seguro que es hora de la legión - Illidan noto como las aguas estaban corrompidas

- parece que eres muy listo cazador de demonios - le advirtió el líder de la legión - pero siempre y cuando la legión sea controlada -

- kil'jaeden , debí saber que una sanguijuela como tu estaría escondida en este lugar - Illidan tomo su espada para luchar contra kil'jaeden - es hora de terminar con todo esto de una vez -

los dos se pusieron a pelear en el centro de la isla , cuando maiev era rodeada por los furgols , ella solo se arreglo con su abanico , Illidan logro destrozar las fuerzas de kil'jaeden , pero una flecha negra le hizo perder su espada

- ¡ arhon ! ¿ que demonios estas haciendo en este lugar ? - pregunto kil'jaeden

- eh venido a felicitarte kil'jaeden - dijo el rey de los muertos vivientes - ahora tendrás la oportunidad de servir al unico y verdadero rey del mundo -

- ¿ tu eres el que asesino a arthas ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- ohh claro que si y lamento que no hayas cumplido tu venganza Illidan pero al menos ten el consuelo de que iras con arthas al otro mundo -

el rey de los muertos ataco a Illidan con agonía de escarcha pero Illidan rueda por el suelo tomando la hoja demoníaca para estrellar contra el acero helado de los muertos

- aun no entiendo como es que arthas no te mato - dijo el rey oscuro de los muertos

- eso es por que mi diosa me protege y me encomendó una misión que no desobedeceré - dijo Illidan

- jajajaja ¿ crees que me venceréis caballero de la luna ? , estas perdiendo tu tiempo -

Illidan gira y le hace un corte en la espalda al señor de los muertos , kil'jaeden ataca a Illidan con sus llamas pero el cazador de demonios las cubre con un campo de fuerza

- mi espada esta sedienta kil'jaeden - dijo el cazador de demonios con tono serio

- anda Illidan , muestra lo que sabes hacer -

cazador y demonio se estaban por enfrentar pero cuando la tierra empezó a temblar se abrió un portal en el agua que dejo salir a los demonios de otros mundos , Illidan trato de cerra el portal pero kil'jaeden lo atrapa de lo brazos y lo lanza contra los perros demonios , el cazador de demonios estaba asesinando con su espada a cualquier demonio que se le ponia en frente , sus alas , garras y vestimentas estaban cubiertas de sangre

- peleas bien para ser un medio demonio - se burlo el rey de los muertos vivientes

- ashal'serada - Illidan voltea y maiev estaba de espaldas a el con su abanico decapitando a los demonios , cuando se dio cuenta los Nathrezim estaban observando la batalla

- odio decir esto maiev pero estamos rodeados -

- descuida cazador de demonios , si la diosa la desea saldremos con bien de este lugar - los dos se pusieron a pelear mientras los demonios , Illidan vio que una flecha llego a los demonios haciendo que su cuerpo se disolviera , el cazador de demonios noto que una joven figura portando un arco lanzaba sus flechas benditas para todos lados

- vaya , jamas estuve tan feliz de ver a una mujer - Illidan sintio mas fuerzas que salían de su interior , cuando abrió las alas , la horda , la alianza y los elfos sanguinarios estaban en el campo de batalla - que la diosa te sonría Shandris feathermoon -

- miserables , ahora moriréis todos en este lugar - kil'jaeden comenzo a arrasar a los orcos pero unas enredaderas atraparon a los demonios - ¿ que ? ¿ que demonios es esto ?

- tonilidara'dha - el archi-druida de la luz de luna rodea al ejercito de demonios con su ejercito de elfos nocturnos , los druidas de la garra y los druidas de la zarpa estaban en el campo - ¿ creías que te dejaría solo hermano ? -

- ¡ Furion ! , jamas estuve tan feliz de verte - le grito Tyrande al ver al amor de su vida en acción

- tranquila Tyrande , aun falta mucho para que la batalla acabe -

Illidan ve que kil'jaeden estaba escapando por los arboles y el lo persigue hasta llegar a unos matorrales , el señor demonio estaba acorralado por los arboles y el cazador de demonios con su espada al rojo vivo

- es el fin del camino kil'jaeden , ¿ un ultimo deseo antes de morir ?- pregunto el cazador de demonios

- yo si tengo uno , eliminar a toda la basura - le grito azhuron con tono de ira

- ahh mis fieles Nathrezim , ahora Illidan están a punto de eliminar tu miserable existencia - dijo el señor demonio

Illidan ataco a los Nathrezim pero ellos se protegieron con sus campos de fuerzas - miserables malditos no frenare hasta ver a kil'jaeden muerto a mis pies -

- anda acaba con el entonces - dijo azhurion mientras desprotegia a kil'jaeden

- ¿ que estáis diciendo ? - pregunto kil'jaeden

- ya no os necesitamos mi lord , ahora los Nathrezim se harán cargo de la legión de hoy en adelante , usted puede morir en este lugar -

los demonios atacaron a Illidan pero el se protege con su espada , cuando ve que kil'jaeden estaba por huir , con un solo corte de su espada ataca al señor demonio con una honda expansiva , kil'jaeden cae con grandes quemaduras mientras Illidan se acercaba

- supongo que este es el final kil'jaeden , muere basura -

Illidan logro acertar un corte con su espada en la espalda de kil'jaeden , este dio un grito de dolor al voltear lo único que vio es a Illidan con su espada en llamas haciendo un corte limpio sobre su garganta para que la cabeza de kil'jaeden salga rodando por el suelo , el cazador de demonios dio un grito de victoria y los demonios se retiraron

- ¡ ILLIDAN ! ¡ ILLIDAN VEN PRONTO ! - le grito Tyrande

- cuando el cazador de demonios llego vio el cuerpo de Shandris con una flecha clavada en su pecho , pero no era un flecha común , era una flecha negra que solo se podía quitar con un elemento especial que hubieran tocado los dioses

- Shandris , Shandris ¿ quien te hizo esto ? - le pregunto el cazador de demonios

- fue... fue ... el líder de la legión ...-

la joven elfa cayo en un sueño mientras la flecha se hundía en su corazón cada vez mas , ahora solo había alguien que podía quitar la flecha y esa persona era una arpía ...

continuara...


	24. la verdadero dueña de la legión de fuego

**el verdadero dueño de la legión de fuego **

Illidan y maiev salieron al valle para encontrar a arpia quien tenia que retirar la flecha del pecho de Shandris , Illidan tenia planeado asesinar a esa mujer que esta por matar a alguien que el quiere , una vez desembarcado , la vigilante sintio el aroma de la sirena , ellos entraron con cautela por los pantanos

- Illidan ¿ escuchas eso ? - pregunto la vigilante mientras escuchaba como las aguas se agitaban - parece como si las aguas cambiaran de repente -

- si , apuesto a que este pantano esta lleno de criaturas - Illidan observo que el pantano estaba calmado , muy calmado - shhh sera mejor que avancemos con cautela -

los elfos avanzaron lentamente por el fango que se enterraba en sus pies , Illidan quien tenia un agudo sentido del oído escucho como las burbujas del fango salían lentamente

- Illidan , ahora si escuche algo -

los dos elfos voltearon para ver salir del fango a una hidra de siete cabezas , los elfos se miraron y antes de que la hidra los atacara con su aliento de veneno , ellos la esquivaron , el cazador de demonios tomo su espada pero antes de que la atacara maiev lo detiene

- Illidan , no ataques a la cabeza , recuerda que si le cortas la cabeza se regenerara sola -

el cazador de demonios uso sus potentes ondas de fuego pero la hidra al estar cubierta de fango mojado y descompuesto no recibía ningún daño

- maldita bestia ¿ como haremos para vencer a algo que no podemos cortar ? - se pregunto Illidan

- ¿ que tal si la envenenamos con mis dagas ? - pregunto maiev

- ¿ estas loca mujer ? ¿ sabes cuanto tardaría en hacer efecto ? -

- no veo que tengas una idea mejor Illidan -

el cazador de demonios no hace caso y le corta la cabeza a la hidra con su espada , cuando la cabeza cae al suelo , la hidra revela dos cabezas

- bien hecho cazador de demonios ¿ no sabes hacer otra cosa que cortar cabezas ? - pregunto maiev con tono de sarcasmo

- ¿ que tal si te corto la cabeza para ver si crece de nuevo ? - amenazo Illidan con su espada

-anda a ver si puedes -

la hidra tomo con su cola a maiev pero ella con su abanico le corta la cola , Illidan la ataca con una honda expansiva y lanza a la criatura contra una madeja de arboles a medio morir

- maldición , tenemos que encontrar una forma de destruir a ese monstruo - dijo maiev con tono de ira - parece ser indestructible por fuera -

- si es verdad , pero no por dentro -

Illidan toma su espada con firmeza y cuando la hidra abre la boca , Illidan salta dentro de las fauces de la bestia y llega al estomago de la criatura , cuando maiev ve la hoja traspasar el vientre de la bestia Illidan se lo abre de lado a lado

- como lo sospeche , solo era un maldita bestia de cara fea - dijo el cazador de demonios cubierto por la mucosidad de la hidra

- ni creas que me acercare a ti con esa baba pegada a tu cuerpo - dijo maiev mientras recogía su abanico

cazador y vigilante salieron hasta llegar a un terreno lleno de arenas movedizas , Illidan tomo a maiev y levanto vuelo pero cuando sintió una presencia , varios voladores se lanzaron sobre el cazador de demonios y la vigilante , los dos cayeron al suelo mientras las bestias aladas salieron volando , Illidan las ataca con una onda de fuego y lastimo a las bestias

- no perdamos el tiempo con esas cosas Illidan -

cuando maiev dio un paso , una pinza de escorpión negro atrapo el pie de maiev , cuando el animal se revelo , era una bestia colosal con pequeños ojos y un aguijón muy grande

- oh genial ¿ que esto no se puede poner peor ? - pregunto maiev con tono de sarcasmo

los escorpiones salieron de la arena como una jauría de lobos , Illidan vio a maiev y ella solo inclino los hombros para tragar su frustración

- tenias que abrir la boca mujer ¿ nunca te cansas de estar equivocada ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

maiev con su poder especial logro zafarse del escorpión negro , Illidan sabia que era inútil pelear contra los escorpiones ya que tenían una coraza mas dura que la de las hidra

- ¿ ahora que cazador de demonios ? - le pregunto maiev

Illidan levanto arena con sus poderes para usarla como cortina , ellos emprendieron vuelo pero los escorpiones los siguieron , el cazador de demonios cruzo un gran cañón con maiev en sus brazos y las bestias se detuvieron antes de caer

- vaya , por fin nos dejaran en paz - dijo maiev aliviada

- mira ese palacio - el cazador de demonios reconoció el olor del palacio que era el mismo olor del de la flecha - estamos cerca -

una vez que entraron al palacio encontraron a arpía sentada con las piernas cruzadas como si fuera un reino de oscuridad para la sirena demonio

- saludos elfos nocturnos ¿ que os trae a mi palacio ? - pregunto con tono inocente

- sabes bien a que eh venido arpía - dijo Illidan con tono de ira - quiero que retires la flecha del pecho de Shandris -

- lo lamento Illidan , no podría aunque quisiera - dijo ella mientras veía sus garras a trasluz

cuando Illidan desenfundo su espada los Nathrezim entraron y quedaron impactados al ver a arpía quien estaba sentada en el trono de kil'jaeden

- ¿ que significa esto arpía ? - pregunto el demonio de alas azules

- ¿ alguien me esta hablando ? , no nadie se a anunciado - dijo ella con tono de sarcasmo

- no tengo tiempo para tonterías , debemos encontrar al verdadero líder de la legión de fuego o nuestras vidas se acabaran - se quejo el demonio de alas rojas

- ¡ son unos estúpidos ! - les grito arpía con tono serio - aun no lo entendéis la legión de fuego jamas volverá a necesitar de esos sirvientes como kil'jaeden -

- eres tu - dijo Illidan - tu eres la verdadera líder de la legión de fuego -

los Nathrezim quedaron impactados al escuchar la confesión , ¿ como una sirena demonio era la líder de la legión ? , era algo que ni ellos sabían , era el pacto de sangre de Sargeras

- es cierto , hace miles de años , las sirenas servíamos a la legión pero la reina de dichos sirvientes hizo un pacto de sangre con Sargeras ,ella gobernaría los mares pero algo paso Aegwynn llego y elimino a nuestro señor -

- y enviaste a archimonde para destruir al árbol de la eternidad y así vengar a tu señor caido -

- es verdad solo en parte , ¿ crees que me interesaba vengar a Sargeras ? , pero lo curioso es que cuando esa insolente maga cayo otro " profeta " aparece y ayuda a la horda , los humanos y elfos nocturnos -

- Magus Medivh** - **dijo Illidan - es el hijo de la guardiana de Tirisfal Magna Aegwynn -

- has hecho tus deberes Illidan , al eliminar a kil'jaeden me haz dado el control completo de las tropas y como pago tu seras el primero en morir a manos de la verdadera dueña de la legión de fuego -

Illidan noto que los poderes de arpía sobrepasaban los de kil'jaeden , pero tenia que conseguir la forma de que la flecha del pecho de Shandris sea eliminada , aunque eso signifique perder todo su ser

continuara...


	25. el ataque de la legión

**el ataque de la legión **

Illidan encaro a arpía que bajo de su trono para poder destruir a Illidan y a maiev , los dos se pusieron en guardia para atacar a la líder de la legión , ella se puso de pie pero los Nathrezim se interpusieron en su camino , kilhios y azhurion se prepararon para pelear

- vil'gar ¿ que te sucede ? ¿ temes a una sirena demonio ? - pregunto azhurion

-tu le temes mas a ella de lo que crees hermano -

vil'gar se postro a los pies de arpía y ella lo ignoro como todo sirviente , Illidan tomo su espada y ataco a los Nathrezim pero arpía detiene el corte de la espada con su mano

- escucha Illidan , eres fuerte y yo soy fuerte ¿ por que no te unes a mi ? podrás tener todo lo que quieras incluso a mi cuando quieras -

- lamento rechazar su oferta mi lady - dijo Illidan con un toque de sarcasmo - pero hay una joven que me estas esperando y no pienso defraudarla -

- ¿ te atreves a rechazarme a mi ? ¿ a una poderosa bruja de los mares ? - arpía comenzó a irritarse por las palabras de Illidan - lamentaras el día en que te metiste en mi camino Illidan -

el cazador de demonios tomo su espada pero arpía la atrapa , Illidan no podía hacer nada para soltarse de las manos de la sirena demonio - supongo que si amas tanto a esa niña , no te molestara ir con ella al infierno - arpía lanza a Illidan contra las puertas del palacio , maiev le lanza varias dagas pero se rompen en el cuerpo de arpía

- insolente yo soy arpía shadowfear , soy la reencarnación del mal -

la sirena demonio ataco a maiev con sus poderes psíquicos y la lanza contra los Nathrezim , ella es atrapada por las garras de los demonios , arpía encara a Illidan quien se había puesto de pie , la sirena demonio uso sus poderes para tomar las estatuas y se las arroja al cazador de demonios , el con su espada las destroza pero antes del ultimo golpe arpía lo lanza contra las columnas del palacio

- estúpido caballero , arthas no pudo contra mi , Elune no pudo contra mi y mucho menos Azshara pudo contra mi ¿ que te hace pensar que puedes vencerme Illidan stormrage ? -

- hace años , tuve que destruir a la reina Azshara , a los cazadores de demonios y tuve que ver como la mujer que quería estaba en brazos de mi hermano , pero a raíz de eso mi corazón se volvió frió y duro , mi alma era mas negra que la noche y mi sed de sangre y venganza eran imparables -

- bueno , veo que estamos hablando el mismo idioma - dijo la líder con las manos en sus caderas

- pero Shandris hizo algo que nadie hizo jamas en la vida , tomo partido en una batalla que no le correspondía porque vio algo en mi que los demás no vieron o se rehusaron a ver - Illidan se pone de pie con su espada en mano - juro por la diosa Elune que la defenderé con mi vida y te derrotare arpía -

la sirena demonio lanza a Illidan a los techos del palacio , ella abre sus alas y sale a perseguir al cazador de demonios , el los cielos Illidan ve que arpía se acercaba y con su espada crea una onda expansiva que la devuelve a la tierra , al sirena había sido derribada de los cielos mientras el cazador de demonios

- insolente pagaras por derramar la sangre de una sirena - arpía se limpio la sangre de su labio y con na velocidad instantánea atrapa a Illidan del cuello , el cazador de demonios soltó la espada pero lo lograba recuperarla - ahora Illidan iras con tu amada Shandris al otro mundo -

antes del ataque final de arpía , una flecha le atraviesa el brazo y la sirena suelta el cuerpo de Illidan que rueda en el suelo y toma su espada - ¡¿ Shandris ? ¡¿ como es posible que sigas con vida ?! -

- maldita , nunca te lo perdonare - la joven extendió su arco y le lanza otra flecha que se entierra en el pecho de arpía - solo eres una basura , nadie se interpone entre Illidan y yo - la joven le lanzo una segunda flecha pero la sirena desaparece , mientras tanto los Nathrezim soltaron a maiev para escapar con su líder

- Shnadris ¿ te encuentras bien ? - el cazador de demonios la tomo en sus brazos para evitar que la joven se desvaneciera por el cansancio - no debiste haber venido Shandris -

- pero quería hacerlo Illidan , no se porque pero quería estar contigo -

el cazador de demonios emboza una sonrisa y carga a Shandris en sus brazos , maiev nota como la niña parecía estar feliz junto a Illidan , el solo seguía escuchando la respiración de la joven , cuando volvieron , Shandris aun seguía con síntomas del veneno de arpía , pero a Illidan no le quedo claro lo que paso

- ¿ como es posible Tyrande ? ¿ como es posible que ella luchara contra arpía si estaba al borde de la muerte ? -

- ni yo misma lo se Illidan , lo único que recuerdo es que Shandris estaba en la cabaña cuando salí vi un resplandor blanco y luego desapareció , todo lo que encontré es la flecha que tenia enterrada en el cuerpo pero no había señal de ella - dijo la sacerdotisa

-mhm que extraño , un resplandor blanco ¿ por que me resulta muy familiar ? - se pregunto el cazador de demonios

- ¡ lord Illidan han llegado las fuerzas de la legion de fuego ! - le grito kael

- estamos rodeados Illidan - le dijo Tyrande viendo el lado opuesto del campo - tenemos a la plaga en las espaldas-

- maldición , esto no tiene buena pinta estamos completamente rodeados - Illidan vio como la legión por delante y la plaga por detrás los encerrarían a los dos

las tropas avanzaban rápidamente , las tropas de Illidan , la alianza y la horda se agruparon para retener el ataque de la los malditos , ahora ellos estaban rodeados por los dos bandos , el cazador de demonios noto que el rey arhon era quien dirigía el azote de la plaga

- adelante mis guerrero , acabad con todo ser vivo - ordeno el señor oscuro de los muertos , las tropas avanzaron rápidamente , pero el rey escucho una voz muy familiar , al voltear se llevo una sorpresa

- hola arhon - dijo la voz del rey arthas

- ¡¿ arthas ?! ¡¿ como es posible que estáis vivo ?! - pregunto el acólito

- supongo que aun tengo agentes fieles al rey lich , ¿ verdad anub'arack ? - dijo el caballero de la muerte

- indudablemente rey arthas -

- jajajaja ¿ creéis que me derrotareis con un caballero caído y una cucaracha salida de la cloaca ? pateticos intentos lich -

continuara...


	26. la caida del rey arhon

**la caida del rey arhon  
**

el rey oscuro de los muertos estaba en presencia de un fantasma de carne y hueso , el rey arthas habia vuelto para consumar su venganza

- debiste quedar escondido bajo tierra arthas , estas viejo caballero de la muerte - se burlo el rey de los muertos

- ¿ crees que permaneceria con los brazos cruzados mientras tu te llevas a mi ejercito ? -

el rey desenfundo la agonia de escarcha para atacar a arthas pero anub'arack se interpone en el medio - a un lado cucaracha o tu tambien probaras el filo de la agonida de escarcha - amenazo el rey

- lo dudo mucho - dijo el sirviente de arthas

cuando el rey voltea encuentra a la sirena demonio armada con su alabarda lista para pelear contra el rey de los muertos

- ¿ arpia ? ¿ que significa esto ? - pregunto el rey de los muertos

- solo digamos que esto es una destitucion - la sirena demonio ataco al rey pero este detiene el corte con su espada - vaya asi que te haz hecho con el control del ejercito de arthas , ahora pagaras por lo que me hiciste -

- vaya una mujer resentida , que honor - dijo el rey en tono de burla - ¿ pero como es posible que arthas este con vida ? -

- pues veras mi querido cadaver -

flash back ...

cuando arhon lanzo al viejo rey por las escaleras del trono de hielo , el caballero de la muerte sentia como la espada lo habia atravesado , cuando sintio una voz muy familiar

- ¿ nesecitas ayuda mi lord ? - pregunto la voz del rey Azjol-Nerub

- ¿ eres tu anub'arack ? ¿ como sabias donde estaba ? -

el nerubian se acerco y cargo al rey en su lomo , mientras sus sacerdotes curaban a arthas , el caballero de la muerte sentia un increible dolor - ¿ que fue lo que sucedio caballero de la muerte ? -

- mi sirviente arhon , me traiciono y se hizo con el control de mis tropas - arthas sentia como el fuego de los nerubians le quemaba toda la herida - ahora el miserable planea atacar a la legion de fuego con mis hombres -

- el no consegira la victoria caballero de la muerte - le dijo el aracnido

- ¿ que ? ¿ como lo sabes ? - el caballero de la muerte logro sanar casi por completo de su herida mortal y el nerubian lo llevo aun tambaleando a las salida del trono de hielo - responde anub'arack ¿ como sabes que arhon fracasara en su ataque a la legion ? -

- por que yo lo derrotare caballero de la muerte - dijo una voz femenina con rasgos de arpia

- ¡¿ arpia ?! ¡¿ haz venido a terminar el trabajo de tus amos ?! - le pregunto el caballero de la muerte , la mujer de cabellos miel se acuesta sobre los pilares mientras sus ropas colgaban y se mesian con el viento

- escuchar arthas , te presento a la lider de la legion de fuego - arthas no podia creer que una mujer fuera una lider de los demonios

- ¿ con que tu eres la enviada de sargeras ? - pregunto arthas mientras la mujer miraba sus garras

- lo haz pillado arthas , pero mi mision es simple abrir el portal para que sargeras pueda consumir este mundo -

- pero sargeras esta muerto - el caballero de la muerte con sumo cuidado toma la espada de uno de sus sirvientes

- ¿ crees que sargeras murio ? jajajja que inocente eres - arpia le lanza una daga a la mano de arthas y este la quita del medio - sargeras fue derrotado pero no su cuerpo , el creo un avatar para pasar a este mundo , veras cuando Aegwynn lucho contra sargeras , ella creyo que lo derroto pero no fue asi -

- pero eso fue lo que buscaba gul'dan , los restos de sargeras y lo que Illidan encontro en las islas abruptas -

- eres un tonto arthas - le dijo la sirena demonio - Nueve mil años después de la Guerra de los Ancestros, Aegwynn se mantuvo en constante vigilia sobre Azeroth, destruyendo demonios en cualquier parte donde los encontrara. Sargeras notó que Aegwynn era una gran amenaza y buscaba cómo podía ser manipulada. El titán oscuro envió agentes demoníacos a cazar los pocos dragones voladores para quitarles la magia. Los demonios asesinaron a varios dragones, pero Aegwynn apareció inevitablemente para ayudar a las colosales bestias. Juntos, destruyeron al grupo de demonios antes de poder producir daños irreparables -

- ¿ y que con eso ? , todabia no me explicas nada mujer -

- veras caballero de la muerte - interrumpe el nerubian - Aegwynn encontró la grieta por donde los agentes de la Legión habían pasado al mundo en Rasganorte. Usando este portal, Sargeras había entrado a Azeroth en forma de avatar. Se dice que este avatar incluía una pequeña porción del alma entera de Sargeras -

- entiendo , ¿ asi que este es tu plan ? ¿ devolver a sargeras a azeroth ? -

- oh correcto y te propongo un pacto - dijo la bruja cortando su mano - vencere a arhon por ti y tu serviras a la legion de fuego una vez mas -

- aceptamos vuestra oferta - el nerubians cerro el pacto de sangre con arpia y los tres salieron para encontrar al rey arhon y matarlo

fin del flash back...

- maldita mujer - el rey empuja mas la agonia de escarcha para el lado de arpia - pero no contabas con dos cosas - el rey gira y le hace un corte en la espalda a la lider de la legion - no soy presa facil - el rey toma a arpia con el filo de su espada tratando de acercar el filo a su cuello - y dos arthas no servira a la legion porque moriran aqui -

- olvidas algo alteza - dijo arpia mientras tomaba su alabarda con su mano derecha - que no soy una mujer estupida -

la sirena demonio le entierra la alabarda en el estomago a arhon quien suelta la espada , la sirena le hace un corte detras de la rodilla y por ultimo cuando el rey estaba de rodillas , ella lo mira fijamente - te dije , que incluso un rey puede caer por las lujurias - arpia le abre el cuello de lado a lado con sus armas y el cuerpo del rey de los muertos cae en el campo de batalla donde es pisoteado por los demonios

- te doy las gracias arpia , pero temo que tus servicios no son nesesarios -

el caballero de la muerte atraviesa el vientre de arpia con su espada y ella cae de rodillas , el caballero de la muerte deja el cuerpo de la lider completamente herida en medio del campo , ella comineza a reirse mientras los orcos y humanos luchaban contra los demonios , los elfos luchaban para retener a la plaga , pero era hora de que Illidan tomara cartas en el asunto

continuara...


	27. el poder de un cazador

**el poder de un cazador **

el rey arhon había caído , arpia tenia una gran herida en el vientre , cuando se pone de pie su cuerpo sana por completo , Illidan tomo su hoja demoníaca y ve huir a arthas con su espada en mano , el cazador de demonios persigue a los demonios hasta encontrarlos en medio de la batalla , arthas ordeno la retirada de la plaga , ahora los elfos , humanos , orcos y elfos nocturnos estaban luchando contra los demonios una vez mas

- Illidan , los muertos vivientes se retiran - le grito Tyrande , ella estaba de espalda a Furion quien estaba ocupado guiando las tropas contra los demonios

- escucha hermano necesito que hagas algo de tiempo - le pidió Illidan con su espada en la mano

- que Elune cuide tu paso hermano , escuchen , debemos hacer mas tiempo para ayudar a Illidan -

las tropas comenzaron a atacar el primer flanco de los demonios y muertos vivientes , mientras arpía veía como Illidan se escapaba del campo de batalla , ella tomo su alabarda y se coloco en el centro del campo de batalla , la sirena demonio comenzó a asesinar a los humanos con suma facilidad

- escucha sirena demonio - dijo la vos de la vigilante - este es el día en que caerás -

- ven vigilantita , aquí te espero -

maiev la ataco con todo lo que tenia pero la bruja uso sus poderes para atrapar el cuerpo de maiev , cuando estaba por destrozar a la vigilante , una flecha impacta en el cuerpo de la sirena

- maldita sacerdotisa ¿ no tenéis nada mejor que hacer ? - la sirena soltó a Maiev quien cayo en medio del campo , la sirena se dio cuenta de que estaban por perder a la segunda linea y con sus poderes atrajo a los poderosos infernales , ellos cayeron del cielo para cumplir con el mandato de su señora

- nadie impedirá que mi señor vuelva a este mundo - arpía ataco a Tyrande con su alabarda pero ella se cubre con su arco , la sacerdotisa rueda por el suelo pero la sirena le destroza el arco con sus fuerzas - ¿ ahora que harás sacerdotisa ? , sin tu arco no eres nada -

Tyrande tomo su espada que tenia escondida en sus espaldas y encaro a la sirena , cuando ella estaba por atacar , una daga le atraviesa el hombro - oh maiev ¿ aun estas con vida ? - la sirena sonó con un gran sarcasmo - bueno ahora tendrán que morir juntas -

cuando arpía estaba por atacar , ve a Shandris quien estaba lanzando sus flechas benditas a los infernales , a los que atravesaba con facilidad , la joven tenia la victoria en la mano

- mejor no , mejor la matare a ella - arpia se lanza contra la joven y las raíces de Furion salen del suelo , ella gira su alabarda y las corta como si nada - ¿ crees que me estas deteniendo con esos patéticos ataques ? , es evidente que nunca has luchado con una sirena -

- los elfos vencimos a la legión en tiempos antiguos y lo volveremos a hacer - dijo el druida - no podemos darnos el lujo de caer ante tus poderes -

- jajajaja , no me digas ¿ y quien va a detenerme ? ¿ ustedes elfos debiluchos ? - la sirena endereza su alabarda para pelear contra los tres al mismo tiempo - supongo que moriréis todos en este maldito lugar -

- cierra la boca , ashal'serada -

maiev ataco a la sirena con su abanico , ella se agacha y le abre la armadura con un corte limpio , Furion comenzó a liberar su danza de los vientos y encerró a la sirena en un giro de remolinos que iban a gran velocidad

- por los dioses Illidan , date prisa - el druida seguía manipulando los vientos para retener a la bruja -_ aun no logro dominar la danza de los vientos , pero si tengo que usar mi " gran huracán " tendré que hacerlo , lo siento Tyrande , lo siento tanto - _

mientras los elfos luchaban contra arpía , Kael y lady Vashj estaban abriendo paso a Illidan quien avanzaba asesinando a los demonios , el cazador de demonios sentía como si el mango de la espada le quemara las manos , Illidan aun tenia las manos cubiertas de sangre de los mismo demonios

- lord Illidan ¿ a donde nos dirigimos ? - pregunto el príncipe de los elfos sanguinarios

- paciencia joven Kael , si mis cálculos son correcto , tendremos que llegar al centro del portal ... ahora -

los tres llegaron y vieron a varias sirenas tratando de abrir un portal , Illidan tenia que abrirse paso entre la tropa de élite de arpía para evitar que sargeras volviera a este mundo , los tres estaban listos para la batalla , con un golpe de su espada Illidan logra cortar en dos a las sirenas pero las demás no se detuvieron

- lord Illidan , trataran de abrir un portal para que sargeras cruce a este mundo - el elfo logro destrozar a las dos sirenas restantes

- así es joven , tenéis que protegerme para que yo pueda cerrar ese maldito portal - Illidan clava su espada en el suelo y comienza a tratar de cerrar el portal para evitar que sargeras cruce de nueva cuenta a azeroth

- Vashj , Kael ustedes me protegerán como habéis hecho antes y evitaremos que sargeras cruce -

los dos se dispusieron a retener a los demonios , pero arthas estaba dispuesto a romper la fila de Kael , el caballero de la muerte se acerca a todo galope y con un corte trata de derribar al elfo

- hola Kael , ha pasado tiempo - dijo el caballero de la muerte

- arthas , aun siento como tus poderes han caído bajo la magia de arhon - el príncipe tomo su espada para enfrentar al caballero de la muerte - este es el momento que estuve esperando , acabaremos con esto de una vez -

- entonces vamos alla , ¿ o es que acaso no tienes intenciones de vengarte ? - pregunto el caballero de la muerte

- ardo en deseos de venganza - el príncipe ataco con una estocada y arthas lo bloquea como si nada - parece que tenéis planeado algo para la llegada de sargeras -

- vuestro patético intento de proteger a Illidan no os servirá de nada Kael , Illidan esta perdido -

el caballero de la muerte y el caminante del sol se pusieron a luchar , mientras Illidan planeaba cerrar el portal pero pudo sentir como los poderes de sargeras empujaban a Illidan para que el portal permanezca abierto el tiempo suficiente para que el cruce

- dime arthas ¿ que ganaras cuando sargeras llegue a azeroth - pregunto el caminante del sol

- el librar este mundo de ustedes montón de estúpidos - arthas lanza al príncipe contra las rocas y trata de decapitar a kael pero el elfo lo retiene con su espada - una vez que la resistencia este acabada , arthas imperara -

- ¿ sabes que sargeras te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo por haber traicionado a la legión de fuego ? - el caminante tomo su espada con firmeza y golpea el cuerpo de arthas , este lo esquiva pero le hace un corte en la espalda a Kael - ¿ creéis que tu o tu rey lich venceréis a sargeras ? -

- el rey lich se ha vuelto potente buen príncipe , aunque no lo creas los poderes míos y del rey lich son mas que suficiente para acabar con cualquier forma de vida -

- te fusionaras con el rey lich ¿ verdad ? - pregunto el elfo

- yo mismo , una vez que seamos uno podre tener el poder suficiente para derrotar a todo enemigo que se me ponga en frente - arthas se puso serio y con una sonrisa macabra - ademas cuenta ¿ cuantas muertes crees que halla cuando sargeras llegue ? , habrá millones y mi ejercito sera mas grande que el de el -

mientras Illidan luchaba para poder cerrar el portal , Vahsj trataba de proteger a su señor , mientras Kael siguió el juego de arthas quien solo lo distraía , el cazador de demonios tomo su espada con la mano y la uso para cerrar el portal con éxito , ahora solo restaba terminar la batalla

continuara...


	28. no despiertes a la bestia

**no despiertes a la bestia  
**

mientras arthas luchaba contra kael en una batalla igual a igual , el caminante del sol tenia la certeza de derrotar al caballero de la muerte , con un golpe certero logra golpear a arthas con el filo de su espada

- te haz vuelto muy bueno Kael , supongo que me divertiras mas antes de que te mate - dijo el caballero de la muerte

- estuve esperando este dia mucho tiempo arthas , es una pena que no estaba yo para detener tu avance por mi patria arthas - dijo el caminante del sol - pero ahora mi gente debe ser vengada -

- supongo que si quieres , te enviare con tus amados elfos ahora mismo - arthas tomo la agonia de escarcha con sus manos para el asedio final

- estupido hijo de ... , acabemos con esto -

los dos se enfrentaron , mientras las espadas chocaban , arthas y kael tenian una mirada de agresividad , el acero helado de la agonia de escarcha y el hierro al rojo vivo de la espada del sol , los dos se enfrentaron ferosmente , el pcaminante comenzo a agitar la espada de su padre y en forma de infinito y arthas bloqueaba los poderosos golpes que sacanban chispas de las espadas

- eres muy fuerte kael , lastima que Jaina no lo concidero asi - se burlo el caballero de la muerte - supongo que ella lo prefirio asi -

kael caia lentamente en el juego de arthas y atacaba con poderosos ataques de fuego ,arthas le responde con sus espirales de la muerte pero Kael los resisitia

- maldito caballero , no descansare hasta ver tu cadaver arthas , te lo juro - kael ataco con un corte descendente pero el acaballero lo bloquea con su espada , cuando arthas pone el rostro en pocision kael lo abofetea con fuerta y el caballero se coloca de pie

- ahora terminemos con esto Kael me estoy aburriendo -

arthas lo ataco con todo el poder de la agonia de escarcha , el poder que emanaba era increible poder , cuando Kael lo bloquea la espada de su padre se parte en varias partes haciendo que el principe de los elfos salga despedido al suelo , arthas se preparo para el ataque final pero antes de la ultima estocada , una onda de fuego lo lastima por la espalda

- veo que te gusta pelear sucio viejo rey - dijo Illidan mientras agitaba sus alas - ahora probaremos la verdadera fuerza ¿ de cual espada es la mas poderosa ? - dijo confiado el cazador de demonios

- vamos alla entonces , pero debo advertirte algo Illidan - dijo arthas mientras se montaba en su caballo - si te dispònes a montar en su caballo - si luchas conmigo , tus amados hermanos elfos moriran a manos de arpia - dijo el caballero de la muerte

- ¿ que ? maldita seas arthas -

- la decision es tuya Illidan , lucharas contra mi o salvaras a tu amado pueblo tu decides... caballero de la luna -

mientras arthas cabalgaba al horizonte , Illidan vio su espada y escucho los gritos de dolor de Tyrande y su hermano , pero cuando salio para el campo , no se dio cuenta de que los acolito estaban abriendo el portal por orden de arpia , el cazador de demonios comenzo a asesinar a los demonios con su espada mientras Thrall y Tirion estaban espalda con espalda

- pelesas bien humano - le dijo el jefe de la horda - deberiamos tener un encuentro -

- tu tambien peleas bien , pero mi espada es para estas ocaciones -

los dos seguian despejando el camino , Illidan se abria paso entre los demonios , cuando llego a la mitad vio a arpia peleando contra los cuatro al mismo tiempo , el poder de la sirena era increiblemente grande

- shinfu'lanha , Elune , te nesecito - susurro Illidan -

- ¿ crees que tu diosa te ayuda cazador de demonio ? - pregunto la voz de arpia , cuando Illidan voltea la sirena lo arroja de la montaña , Illidan abre sus alas pero la sirena se lanza a la espalda de Illidan - por si no te aucerdas soy una de los shadowfear la raza mas poderosa -

la sirena toma a Illidan del cabello y lo lanza contra los brazos de los infernales , el demonio de roca y fuego lo atrapa , Illidan con su espada lo apuñala y le abre el estomago de lado a lado , Furion reacciona y ve a la sirena luchar contra Illidan , el usa sus raices pero la sirena las esquiva antes de que la atraparan

- pateticos esfos nocturnos , sois una raza bastarda - la sirena tomo a Furio del cuello y loa lanza contra el cuerpo de Tyrande , maiev se puso de pie pero arpia fue mas rapida que ella y logro atrapar su rostro , con su mano la hunde en el lodo para sofocar a la vigilante - jajajaja nadie puede igualar mi poder - la sirena sintio como una flecha se le clavo en la espalda , ella voltea y ve a la reencarnacion de la diosa Elune que se preparaba para lanzar la proxima flecha

- esto es por mis hermanos - Shandris estiro su arco pero cuando disparo la flecha , arpia uso sus poderes para congelar la flecha hasta volverla de roca , ella uso sus poderes para azotar el cuerpo de Shandris contra las rocas del campo , cuando vio que en el desfiladero se balanceaba varias rocas sueltas , ella las hizo caer sobre el cuerpo de Shandris , Illidan vio como la joven quedaba sepultada sobre toneladas de roca

- ¡ NO ! , ¡ SHANDRIS ! ... maldita bruja - Illidan comenzo a enojarse mas y mas a cada segundo - jamas te lo perdonare -

- entonces ven Illidan , veamos que tanto amabas a esa chiquilla tonta -

los ojos de Illidan se volvieron como la lumbre del infierno , arpia no podia creer que Illidan se transformara en un demonio con grandes poderes , ella aun tenia fe que derrotaria al cazador de demonios

- estupido cazador ¿ crees que me ganaras con sufrir ese cambio ? -

la sirena demonio ataco con sus poderes pero Illidan la toma de mano y la aprieta hasta que los huesos de arpia se volvieron polvo por la fuerza de Illidan , la bruja comenzo a gritar por el dolor pero aun no se resignaba a perder

- es hora de que la legion caida de una vez y para siempre -

Illidan comenzo a elevarse para atacar con todo su poder a la sirena que le arrebato a la mujer que el amaba , pero ella aun tenia bastante poder para darle pelea a Illidan

continaura...


	29. cazador vs sirena demonio

**cazador vs sirena demonio **

La batalla final entre el cazador y la sirena estaba por empezar , Illidan vio como los escombros habían caído sobre su amada Shandris , arpía solo tomo su alabarda , Illidan su espada y los dos se atacaron , la sirena tomo a Illidan con sus poderes pero el rompe la barrera para soltarse

- ahora comenzaremos a pelear sirena demonio - dijo el cazador de demonios

- aqui te espero cazador de demonios -

los dos se atacaron , Illidan creo una onda expansiva con su espada pero la sirena se cubre con su alabarda , cuando los demonios atraparon al cazador de demonio este se inmola para liberarse , arpía asesino al humano y al orco que la tomaron de los brazos , el cazado se lanza con una estocada hacia abajo pero ella lo atrapa y lo lanza contra los muros de las montañas mas viejas

- sabes Illidan podíamos haber gobernado el mundo juntos - arpía lo golpea con el mango de su alabarda en el rostro y e cazador comenzó a sentir su sangre caer del rostro - pero tenias que ser un héroe como los demás - arpía lo golpea en un punto su punto mas débil - ahora te enviare con tu amada Shandris al otro mundo idiota -

la arpía preparo su alabarda para el golpe final , pero cuando la tierra empezó a temblar , un haz de luz salio del derrumbe y con el el cuerpo de la joven , Illidan y arpía no creían que Shandris este viva , cuando estaba por atacar a Shandris , la joven que tenia las manos en llamas lunares , cuando forjo un arco con sus llamas junto la punta de sus dedos para formar una flecha que estaba a punto de lanzar - siente la ira de la luz de luna arpía - , la joven de ojos blancos brillantes le lanza la flecha que se entierra en el pecho de arpía , ella es enterrada con toneladas de tierra que caian de las montañas

- ¡ Shandris ! - Illidan corre y cuando la joven se desmaya el la atrapa en sus brazos , el cazador de demonios sintió como el calor del cuerpo de la joven estaba volviendo - ¿ que eres Shandris ? ¿ quien eres realmente ? -

- yo puedo responder eso - dijo la sirena demonio saliendo de la tierra con la flecha en el pecho - parece que esa niña tiene unos increíbles poderes , aun mas grandes que los tuyos y los míos Illidan , por lo tanto debo destruirla mientras no se puede defender -

- no te dejare que le hagas daño a Shandris - el cazador de demonios tomo firmemente su espada - nadie la hara daño mientras yo respire -

- eso se puede arreglar - dijo arpía

la sirena ataco al cazador de demonios pero este en blande su espada y logra bloquear el ataque de la sirena , con su pie logra mover la alabarda haciendo un corte con su espada en el pecho de arpía

- vaya eres muy veloz , pero no lo suficiente -

antes del ataque de arpía , Furion usa su danza de los vientos para encerrar a la sirena , Tyrande logro acertar varias flechas en llamas y los tornados se volvieron remolinos de fuego , la sirena demonio estaba gritando con su alma al sentir como las llamas quemaban su piel , Illidan junto todo el poder de su espada y destruye los remolinos de fuego con una oda expansiva arrasando el cuerpo de arpía

- al fin , todo se acabo - dijo Furion aliviado

- ¿ estas seguro de eso druida ? ¿ estas seguro que se acabo todo ? - la voz de arpia estaba llenando el valle , cuando todos miran , la sirena estaba con su vestido quemado solo cubriendo sus partes intimas - ahora me toca atacar a mi -

la sirena usa la furia de los mares para golpear con grandes olas a las tropas de Illidan , la resistencia humana y la horda , el cazador de demonios toma a la sirena del cuello y le hunde la cabeza en el agua

- estúpido , soy una sirena - la bruja con su alabarda le hace un corte en diagonal en el pecho - ahora pagaras por haberme rechazado cazador de demonios -

la sirena logro atacar a Illidan con las marejadas de agua lanzando al cazador de demonios a la base de la montaña en medio de la pelea entre la legión y la resistencia , la sirena salta y coloco su pezuña en el rostro de Illidan

- si quieres vivir cazador de demonios , es hora de suplicar - dijo arpía mientras preparaba su golpe final - ahora prepárate porque te enviare al infierno -

- olvidas algo arpía - Illidan preparo su espada con sus manos - los elfos no son derrotados tan fácilmente - el cazador de demonios atraviesa el vientre de la sirena con su espada y con la sangre de ella la ataca con una onda arrojando su cuerpo que soltaba humo de color negro producto de las quemaduras - lo logre , la vencí -

el cazador de demonios sale corriendo al campo de batalla , planeaba usar su ataque final contra la legión para poder vencerla de una vez y para siempre

- es hora , hoy termina todo y la legión caerá , adelante mis guerreros hacia la victoria - los elfos sintieron el valor y se levantaron para hacer retroceder a los invasores , Illidan preparo su espada para quemar la sangre del demonio y así deshacerse de los demonios , cuando estaba por atacar a la legión , arpía lo toma por la espalda y los dos caen en las profundidades del mar mientras la hoja demoníaca cae clavada en el suelo , la espada emanaba un gran poder que aumentaría el poder de los demonios , ahora el cazador enfrentaría a la sirena en su propio campo

continuara...


	30. el fin de la legión de fuego

**el fin de la legión de fuego**

Illidan y arpía combatirían en las mareas , una clara desventaja para el cazador de demonios pero tenia que salir del agua para poder controlar la espada antes de que alimente los poderes de los demonios , Illidan trataba de salir de las oscuras aguas pero arpia con su cola de sirena lo enviste para que no salga

- ahora estas en mi terreno cazador de demonios del cual no saldrás con vida - la sirena usa sus poderes para manipular las olas y hundir mas al cazador de demonios - ¿ que pasa Illidan ? ¿ no puedes respirar ? -

Illidan trataba de aguantar la respiración pero cuando la sirena lo enrolla con su cola , el cazador de demonios se inmola para contrarrestar el apretón de arpía y logra zafarse del apretón de arpía , cuando logra llegar a la superficie le dio tiempo para cambiar el aire y respiro profundo para sentir la cola de arpía sobre su pierna que lo empujaba hacia abajo Illidan logro aferrarse a su espada y con la hoja en llamas le corto la cola a la sirena demonio quien lo lanza contra el borde de la isla , Illidan se levanta aun confundido y debilitado para pelear

- maldito cazador de demonios - dijo la voz de la sirena reconstruyendo sus piernas - ahora pagaras por tu insolencia -

- ¿ como es posible que aguantes tanto castigo ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- es por que soy el ser mas fuerte del mundo y ahora con tu espada liberare a mi señor - dijo arpía atrayendo su alabarda - supongo que cuando le lleve tu cuerpo a sargeras tendré mi justa recompensa -

Illidan tenia que decidir si usar su poder para acabar con arpía o con el ejercito que estaba haciendo retroceder a la resistencia , el cazador tomo su espada y salio corriendo para ver el campo de batalla

- ¡ FURION ! -

el archi druida ve a su hermano con la espada en la mano para lanzar el ataque final contra los demonios , el druida les ordeno que retrocedieras, una vez que Illidan concentro el poder de la hoja demoníaca para acabar con los demonios con su ultima onda explosiva , Illidan estaba por agitar su espada pero arpía se movió mas rápido y se lanza con el cuerpo de Illidan hacia el barranco

- no dejare que los hagas Illidan - arpía vio que Illidan no se movía y comenzó a sonreír - ¡ adelante mis guerreros !¡ el cazador de demonios ha caído ! - la sirena demonio salto con mas energía para asesinar a todo quien se metiera en su camino pero una espada le apunto al cuello

- eres muy tenaz niña - dijo la sirena con voz de ira

- ahora vengare a Illidan - Shandris se lanza con la espada de uno de los soldados pero arpia lo bloquea con facilidad - esto es por tanta sangre que se derramo por tu culpa -

Shandris la ataca con una estocada pero la sirena le atrapa la espada y la gira junto con el cuerpo de Shandris , ella con un canto de mano destroza la espada haciendo que la joven caiga al suelo - ¿ de verdad creíste que una espada de soldados fracasados me derrotarías ? - pregunto la arpía con su alabarda en mano - nunca lo crei -

antes del golpe final una onda explosiva le golpea la espalda a arpia y la lanza contra las montañas , al ver que Illidan usaba sus últimos poderes demoníacos para matar a la sirena demonio - jamas toques a Shandris , nunca - el cazador de demonios tomo su espada y creo una ultima onda de fuego para acabar con la sirena demonios quien la arraso hasta la otra punta de la isla con sus poderes

- Illidan , pensé que estabas muerto - dijo la joven de los ojos café - ahora ¿ que tienes pensado hacer ? -

- debo usar el poder del demonio para detener la invasión - dijo el cazador completamente exhausto - debo terminar con esto de una vez -

- pero Illidan no tienes el poder del demonio en tu espada lo agotaste - dijo maiev escuchando la conversación - lo vi todo cazador de demonios -

-no maiev , aun tengo algo del poder del demonio - dijo Illidan poniéndose de pie - ahora mis venas están llenas de poder demoníaco que alimentara a mi espada -

- Illidan no tienes que hacerlo , escucha no lo hagas - le grito maiev - no tiene que terminar asi , arpia esta muerta solo acabemos con los demonios -

- maiev tiene razón Illidan , se acabo - dijo Shandris con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - deja como esta y vayámonos a casa -

- eres muy bonita Shandris ¿ lo sabias ? - Illidan le acaricia el rostro y abre sus alas para salir a los cielos - ¡ que Elune me de la fuerza y perdone por mis pecados -

el cazador de demonios se envolvió a si mismo en el fuego del demonio , Shandris podía distinguir como la sangre ardiente de Illidan se derramaba en la tierra , el cazador de demonio paso todo el poder a su espada para azotar a la legión de fuego con sus últimos poderes , Illidan lanza la onda demoníaca para acabar con los demás demonios quienes explotaban por el exceso de poder , por ultimo el cuerpo del cazador de demonio explota con los fragmentos de la espada

_la hoja luna creciente ..._

habían pasado dos horas después de la caída de la legión y el asesinato de arpía Shadowfear , ahora la búsqueda de su héroe se volvía mas inútil a cada minuto , Shandris perdía poco a poco las esperanzas , pero cuando encontró a un elfo nocturno tirado al borde del rio con una espada muy particular , la joven lo voltea para ver al elfo que estaba desmayado , ella apoya sus labios con los de el hasta que logro reaccionar

- bienvenido a ashenvale - dijo la elfa - ¿ cual es vuestro nombre ? -

- me llaman Illidan stormrage - dijo el elfo de las orejas largas - ¿ quien es usted mi lady ? -

- Illidan , soy yo Shandris - la joven ayudo a levantarse al cazador de demonios y se aferra a sus brazos - pense que habías muerto Illidan -

- aun falta para que me venzan los demonios joven arquera -

tras ponerse de pie , Illidan noto que su espada estaba como reconstruida , el cráneo del demonio que tenia forjado ahora tenia una luna creciente acompañado por una luna llena de plata en el centro

- supongo que se acabo , el poder del demonio venció a la legión - dijo Illidan

- bueno un elfo nocturno venció a la legión de fuego - Illidane escucho las palabras de Shandris y noto que no tenia sus alas ni sus cuernos , sus garras y colmillos habian desaparecido por completo con la sangre de demonio

- soy...soy... soy...-

- eres muy apuesto Illidan - dijo la joven de ojos cafe - ahora ¿que se supone que haremos cazador de demonios ?-

- tu volveras a entrenar al templo con Tyrande - el cazador de demonios toma suavemente del rostro a Shandris y le besa la mejilla - te juro que te esperare Shandris , lo prometo por la diosa -

mientras los stormrage se habían reunidos decidieron ir a limpiar la corrupción que habían dejado los demonios , maiev llevo a sus guerreras a acabar con los leales de la legión de fuego y Tyrande junto con Shandris se dedicaron a buscar algo para curar a sus tropas

_mientras tanto en el volcán de las almas ..._

- mi lord , sus tropas estan destruidas - dijo la sirena demonio - supongo que subestime a Illidan -

- el solo asesino a mis esclavos , los verdaderos guerreros están en mis espaldas - Sargeras salio del portal para cruzar a azeroth - ahora la legión regresara y una vez mas consumiré a este mundo hasta sus escombros-

**fin ...**

espero que les haya gustado y pronto publicare mi próximo fic " el regreso de Sargeras " , hasta pronto


End file.
